Pokémon: Batallas Legendarias en Unova
by HarryLawliet
Summary: A nacido una nueva historia en la región de Unova que dará comienzo a una legenda jamás antes vista, nuevos amigos, nuevas batallas, lugares nunca antes vistos, amigos que nunca se olvidaron, sentimientos encontrados, entrenadores que dejaran su marca en la eternidad, un secreto que impactara a todos, un pasado olvidado que saldrá a la luz y un poder que debió haber quedado oculto
1. ¡Que comience el viaje!

**¡Hola mundo!**

**Bueno hola queridos lectores soy HarryLawliet y soy nuevo en esto, bueno la historia que les traigo es algo simple a mi gusto pero ojala les guste.**

**Bueno para resumir esta historia está basada en pokémon, pero aviso este fic no va relacionado con la historia del anime y tampoco con la del manga, pero si aparecerán personajes del manga y/o videojuegos del mismo pokémon.**

**La verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacer un fic sobre pokémon ya que además de ser el anime que marco mi infancia y de seguro la de muchos, igual y no, pues quería desarrollar una historia con otro tipo de rumbo y la historia tendrá su romance pero no lo esperen muy rápido pues no soy así como que "o dios me eh enamorado a primera vista" no eso no va con migo. **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, la trama de esta historia me pertenece como algunos de los personajes que irán apareciendo en el transcurso de la historia.**

* * *

**Pokémon: Batallas Legendarias en Unova **

**¡Que comience el viaje! **

Era otro hermoso día en la región de Unova, todo era paz y tranquilidad en la región, todos los entrenadores se preparaban para comenzaran su viaje hoy mismo, todos esos entrenadores que tienen como meta recolectar las 8 medallas de la misma región, vencer al alto mando y por ultimo enfrentarse en una batalla contra al campeón pokémon para así ser el nuevo campeón de la región.

Pero cierto chico apuntaba un poco más alto que eso, este chico reside en Pueblo Arcilla y su nombre es…

-¡Charles!-así es, ese es el nombre de nuestro querido entrenador que se encuentran en serios problemas ahora mismo-¡Riolu y Zorua se están peleando de nuevo!

-¡¿Qué?! ya bajo mamá-de las escaleras de la casa bajaba un chico de tez blanquecina, su pelo era castaño y muy desordenado y unos ojos extrañamente rojos, bestia una camiseta de manga corta y cuello alto negra junto con unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas rojas con detalles negros.

El chico se apresuro a buscar con la mirada a esos pequeños ubicándolos casi de inmediato, ahí se encontraban los dos tumbados junto a la mesa, ambos mordiéndose, arañándose, entre otras cosas que consistían en hacerle el mayor daño posible al otro.

-¡Riolu! ¡Zorua! Paren por favor, ¿Que no ven que hoy es el gran día?-ninguno de los dos pokémon presto atención a lo que su entrenador decía mientras hacían lo que hacían…seguir peleando-con que si ¿eh? muy bien ¡aquí voy!-el chico grito a todo pulmón lanzándose asía ellos y tomándolos a cada uno con diferente mano.

-Vamos chicos, paren por favor se nos está haciendo tarde para ir con la profesora –pidió el castaño pero de nuevo sus pokémon lo ignoraban mientras intentaban zafarse de la mano de su entrenador y volver a su pequeña riña.

-Será mejor que los metas a sus pokébolas-sugirió amablemente su madre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al trío.

-Lo sé, pero no me agrada guardarlos en sus pokébolas, me siento raro cuando no los veo corriendo o jugando alrededor de mí-menciono aplicando más fuerza en sus brazos para que esos dos nos se tocaran ni un poco.

-Entonces debes enseñarlos a que se lleven bien los dos-el solo pudo asentir levemente mientras seguía forcejeando con ambos pokémon, enserio que esos dos tenían un cuerpo pequeño, avécese se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que esos cuerpecitos guardaban dentro tanta fuerza?

-¡Riolu! ¡Zorua! paren ya-grito nueva mente poniendo a sus dos pokémon frente a él-chicos recuerden que somos un equipo y tenemos una meta que realizar y si seguimos con cosas como esta no lograremos alcanzarla.-

Los dos pokémon miraron a su entrenador, era cierto tenían una meta propuestas y ellos se peleaban, ahora se sentían mal pero bueno que esperaban de dos pokémons completamente distintos, los dos se lanzaron miradas pacificas y asintieron a su entrenador.

-Además pequeñuelos, deberían que guardas sus energías para el viaje, recuerden que les estoy encargando a mi pequeño-hablo la mujer agachándose a la altura de su hijo que se tornaba rojo y pokémons de este mismo-¿Entonces todo resuelto?-pregunto la dama amablemente.

Los pokémons volvieron a bajar y levantar la cabeza en señal que todo estaba bien, por último miraron a su entrenador, ya era suficiente de estar derrochando energías el uno con el otro, era una pérdida de tiempo total, además como había dicho su castaño amigo eran un equipo y a la larga el mejor que en Unova, no que el mundo haiga visto, eso ellos lo sabían de antemano, pues ese niño que se encontraba en frente de ellos portaba el aura de un ganador.

-Muy bien, entonces en marcha-el castaño tomo a sus camaradas en brazos y de ahí cada uno se dirigió al lugar respectivo: Riolu al hombro izquierdo y Zorua encima de la cabeza de su amo-por cierto mamá buenos días-saludo el chico un poco tarde pero educado como siempre.

-Buenos días hijo, aunque creo que ese término ya no es el correcto-menciono la mujer mientras iba a la cocina de su casa a prepara algo a su hijo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que con la pelea se me ah olvidado…-el chico fue interrumpido por un objeto deliciosamente identificado para sus papilas gustativas-hmm…tarta de fresa rico-

-Si tú comida favorita, pero creo que a esto no se le llama comida-

-Claro que si, aunque una no muy sana que digamos-contesto el chico llevándose otra rebanada de tarta a la boca-por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-

-Ah eso me refería con lo de que era inapropiado el término "buenos días"-le mujer no pudo contener una péquela carcajada-hijo es la una y media de la tarde-menciono mientras miraba a su hijo lavar el plato en el que había comido.

-Ah ya entiendo, entonces eso significa...-el joven palideció de un momento a otro-eso significa que llego tarde-

-Si-pronuncio con una sonrisa su madre.

El joven corrió asía el sofá de su casa donde se encontraban sus cosas: una mochila llena de cosas que quizás utilizaría en su viaje, una chaqueta roja y dos pokébolas, tomo ambas cosas y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su madre.

No era de esperarse que lo que aria a continuación le fuera más que difícil de hacer…despedirse.

-Mamá este…bueno creo…yo-el chico estaba realmente nervioso tanto que tartamudeaba cada cinco segundos, despedirse de alguien es difícil pero despedirse de la persona que te tubo en su interior un largo tiempo, soporto de todo e hizo de todo para verte bien, esa persona que te vio crecer y convertirte en el tu del ahora…si eso era la prueba más difícil que alguien pueda enfrentar.

-Charles créeme que esto es igual o más difícil para mí pero este es tu camino y no importa donde estés o que hagas, siempre tendrás mi apoyo como madre-hablo su madre suavemente, su madre termino de hablar y lo aferro a ella con un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias mamá-el chico respondió a la muestra de cariño de la misma manera, pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo su agarre al igual que su madre-adiós mamá, te quiero-

El castaño soltó totalmente a su querida madre y camino en dirección a la puerta, tomo la perilla y de un solo giro a la misma abrió la puerta.

-Cuídate cariño y recuerda que cuando regreses tendrás que contarme todo lo que viviste-hablo con muchos ánimos la mujer.

-Dalo por seguro no quiero que te pierdas ninguna parte de mi viaje, además cada vez que pueda llamare-aseguro, sin decir más salió de su hogar y se encamino asía su nuevo destino que era ni más ni menos que el laboratorio de la Profesora Encino.

Charles camino cerca de unos quince minutos la verdad es que el laboratorio no quedaba lejos gracias a que se encontraba en el mismo Pueblo Arcilla y ya que también el pueblo no era ni tan grande ni tan chico, eso ayudaba mucho a no que caminara de más.

Mientras caminaba veía como sus dos pokémons jugueteaban entre el césped, enserio que esos dos eran tan diferentes es decir Zorua era un pokémon tipo siniestro el cual era el más revoltoso que haiga conocido y Riolu era un pokémon de tipo lucha tan apacible que era tan relajante que a veces contagiaba su tranquilidad y a pesar de esas diferencias y que en ocasiones podrían llevarse mal los dos eran buenos amigos.

Unos pasos sobre sus hombros lo sacaron de sus pensamientos eran Riolu y Zorua colocándose en su lugar de viaje. El castaño miro delante de él y por fin había llegado a su destino la verdad era que lo que tenia adelante no era un laboratorio del todo pues también era la casa de la profesora, el laboratorio-casa era grande y toda de blanca a acepción del tejado ese era color rojo.

Corrió un poco hasta que quedo enfrente de la puerta, la toco algunas veces pero nadie atendía su llamado así que decidió entrar y no es que tuviera esa costumbre pero imaginando cuanto trabajo tenia la profesora tal vez ni siquiera pudiera atender el llamado de la puerta de su propia casa. Al entrar recordó muchas cosas, no era la primera vez que entraba pero ya hacia mucho que no estaba ahí, miro detenidamente cada rincón de la sala intentando recordar todo lo que alguna vez había hecho allí y valla que se le dibujo una sonrisa al recordar unas de las muchas veces que la profesora lo había encontrado jugando con algunos de los pokémons de ella.

El chico miro toda la habitación en la que se encontraba pero no encontró a la profesora, tal vez ella estaba en el comedor, recordaba con alegría que cuando iba siempre estaba sentada con muchos papeles e investigaciones y al lado la inolvidable taza con café caliente. Sin pena se adentro más dirigiéndose donde se encontraba el comedor de la casa y como si lo hubiera predicho allí se encontraba la profesora, pero no estaba sola ya que al frente de ella había otras dos personas más especifico, un chico rubio que se encontraba de espaldas a él tal vez tendría su misma edad y al lado del primero se encontraba una chica también rubia y dándole la espalda de la misma manera.

La primera en darse cuenta de que Charles se encontraba mirando fue la profesora que con una sonrisa y una señal con la mano lo invito a pasar a la habitación, al parecer el hecho de que entrara a la casa sin permiso no era ningún problema…prefecto.

-Hola profesora perdón por la interrupción pero si gusta puedo esperar a fuera-saludo con una disculpa el chico muy apenado.

-Para nada Lawliet de hecho te estábamos esperando llegas justo a tiempo-hablo la profesora mientras las otras dos siluetas giraban para verlo.

Y efectivamente el primero si era hombre y aparentaba tener la misma edad que él este llevaba una camisa azul marino en v de manga corta junto con un pantalón blanco y unas deportivas azules con blanco, también llevaba un collar de una pluma roja con la punta blanca y sus ojos era un ambarinos.

La chica era obviamente menor que ellos, al igual que el primero se pelo de era rubio pero un poco más claro y sus ojos eran un hermoso azul cristalino que opacaría al cielo más hermoso que hubiera visto, esta vestía con una falda rosa un poco arriba de la rodilla, una blusa holgada negra y unos guantes sin dedos que le llegaban tres centímetros arriba de la muñeca negros también con el signo de una pokébola rosa.

-No puede ser…¿Lawliet? Eres ¿tú?-pregunto exaltado el rubio mientras se aproximaba asía el castaño-¡Si eres tú! No lo puedo creer tanto tiempo mírate cuanto has crecido.

-Disculpa, pero nos ¿conocemos?-no es que quisiera ser descortés poniendo en claro con ese "¿nos conocemos?" que en para nada se le hacía conocido pero le sorprendió que lo llamara por su primer nombre cosa que solo tres personas lo habían nombrado así en toda su vida.

-Eso sí que ofende amigo, enserio no me recuerdas-charles negó con la cabeza-haber si esto te refresca un poco la memoria-el rubio levanto su brazo derecho dejando ver una cicatriz pequeña de tres líneas que se unían en cierto punto.

-¿Eh? esa cicatriz se me hace conocida…-él castaño lo evaluó por unos instantes y sobretodo esa cicatriz-un momento, tu eres Keith-mas que preguntarlo lo afirmo emocionado-no lo puedo creer tanto tiempo sin verte me ah arruinado la memoria, ase cuanto…-antes de completar su pregunta el rubio se le adelanto.

-Cuando cumpliste cinco años, hace unos once años-contesto el ambarino estirándole la mano a su amigo de la infancia.

-A claro me acuerdo que ese día, recuerdo cuando le dimos su merecido al payaso ese…-dijo devolviendo el apretón de manos a la vez que hacia memoria de ese día, vaya que había un buen momento de su infancia y sin evitarlo se le formado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si quien se creía para darnos un globo semi-inflado diciendo que según era un "zeppelín", payaso de pacotilla-hablo indignado por la memoria.

-Ha ha, si que grandes tiempos aquellos-menciono el ojirojo pero enseguida su mirada paso a contemplar a la chica que los veía emocionada-entonces tú debes ser la pequeña Alice ¿no?-pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica junto con su rubio amigo.

-Si yo soy Alice-contesto ella amablemente regalándole una sonrisa de lo más agradable al castaño-pero lamentablemente yo no me acuerdo mucho de ti Lawliet-dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes eras muy pequeña-menciono restándole importancia a la escasa familiaridad de recuerdos con el-de hecho me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre-

-Bueno es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo, gracias a mi hermano que no paraba de hablar de ti-

-Vez soy tan buen amigo que nunca deje de pensar en mi socio-hablo el rubio con aires de grandeza.

-Que bien que todos se acuerden del otro pero tengo trabajo, además el tiempo no es eterno y ustedes chicos deben que iniciar su viaje lo antes posible-se dirigió la profesora a los tres jóvenes.

-Si-respondieron los 3 al unisonó

-Bien entonces síganme-ordeno la profesora saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia su laboratorio.

Los tres chicos la siguieron hasta llegar, ya adentro la profesora se aproximo a su escritorio de trabajo de donde saco tres pokébolas.

-Muy bien estos son los pokémons que les ofrezco para ser su acompañante en el viaje que arán a través de la región, Snivy, Tepig y Oshawott salgan-ordeno la profesora y las pokébolas se abrieron dejando salir a los respectivos pokémons.

-Pero miren que lindos son-hablo la rubia mirando a los tres pokémons.

-Y entonces quien será el primero en escoger-pregunto la profesora mirando a los entrenadores.

-Las damas primero-musitaron al mismo tiempo Charles y Keith mientras miraban "discretamente" a Alice que tenía una mano levantada para ser la primera en escoger.

-Entonces ¿Cuál escoges Alice?-dijo la profesora viendo a la chica, que dejaba de mirar al trío de pokémon con ojos indecisos.

-No sé, es que todos se ven tan lindos y fuertes-menciono inflando sus mejillas-pero escojo a Oshawott-

La profesora se dirigió a ella entregándole la pokébola del pokémon de tipo agua.

-Y ustedes-ahora mirando a los chicos.

-Yo a Tepig-hablo el rubio.

La profesora hizo lo mismo que hizo con la hermana de este, le entrego la pokébola del cerdito de fuego.

-Entonces tu y yo seremos un equipo te parece-dijo el castaño arrodillándose para tomar al otro pokémon-que dices…

El pokémon acento sonriente, valla que ese pequeñín tenía pinta de que se llevaría bien con Riolu y Zorua…hablando de ellos ¿donde se habían metido?

Y como si fuera arte de magia entraron a la habitación Zorua y Riolu en ese orden al parecer se habían quedado afuera esperando a su entrenador pero aburridos fueron a buscarlo.

-Riolu, Zorua miren les presento a su nuevo amigo el es Snivy-presento el entrenador a su nuevo pokémon con sus compañeros.

Los pokémons fijaron su total atención a su nuevo amigo y sin si quiera decir otra cosa Zorua y Riolu se hacer acercaron donde Snivy estaba para ver si quería jugar con ellos, el Snivy se acerco de una manera relajante hacia sus nuevos compañeros mirándolos varias veces de arriba a abajo.

-Al parecer se llevaran bien-se dijo a sí misma la profesora viendo a todos, tanto pokémons, Keith estaba con Tepig en brazos, Alice lanzaba a Oshawott de arriba a abajo como si se tratara de un muñeco pero este parecía disfrutarlo y por ultimo estaba Charles sentado en el suelo jugando con sus pokémons-ah es cierto antes de que se me olvide…tomen-la profesora saco tres pokédex de uno de los bolsillos de su bata junto con quince pokébolas, entregándole a cada uno su pokédex junto con cinco pokébolas-bueno eso sería todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

-Gracias profesora-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-No hay que agradecer nada, bueno chicos me retiro tengo que hacer un trabajo en Ciudad Esmalte y creo que ustedes deberían que hacer lo mismo-hablo la profesora mientras tomaba muchas documentos junto con una pokébola.

-A caso nos estas corriendo profesora-bromeo Keith.

-Velo como quieras cariño, pero no siempre se es joven-dijo la profesora con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

Alice y Charles rieron ante la cara de indignación que puso Keith.

Sin más que decir los cuatro salieron del laboratorio, la profesora saco de la pokébola que había tomado un Unfezant.

-Bueno chicos me despido y cuídense, les deseo mucha suerte-la profesora les sonrió por última vez y moto al pokémon, poco a poco se fue elevando hasta que se perdió de la vista de los chicos.

-Bueno creo que aquí me despido-hablo primero Charles dejando con cara de estupefacto a Keith.

-Nada de que "aquí me despido"-enfatizo la palabra con sus dedos-yo estaba pensando en hacer el viaje juntos, recuerdas antes cada aventura era en grupo-

-Pues…no se…la verdad no sería mala idea-apoyo la rubia-digo viajar solo no te aburriría, además hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no?-

Charles se les quedo viendo por unos momentos, la verdad era que su amiga tenía razón viajar solo lo podría llegar a aburrir, además no sería mala idea ver cuánto han cambiando sus amistades.

-Está bien-

-¡ESO!-gritaron los otros dos, pero Keith estaba saltando como loco.

-Pero tengo una duda-dijo de la nada haciendo que Keith cayera hacía atrás-¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Qué piensan hacer en el viaje? ¿Para qué lo hacen?

Alice ayudo a su hermano a levantarse mientras que este se limpiaba su retaguardia.

-Bueno yo quiero obtener los ocho medallas de la región, enfrentarme al alto mando y lo hago para probarme a mí mismo-hablo el ambarino antes que su hermana-y ten por seguro que lo lograre-agrego con determinación viendo a su amigo.

-Yo quiero conocer todos los lugares de la región, además quiero estudiar todos los pokémons registrándolos a todos en la pokédex, lo que me recuerda-la chica saco su pokédex y registro en ella a Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy y Zorua- ahora solo faltas tú pequeñín-Riolu la miro un momento para después dejar el piso y posicionarse en el hombro de su entrenador.

-Listo…veamos, Snivy tipo planta, de gran inteligencia y sangre fría. Se mueve ágilmente si recibe rayos del sol de forma continua-leyó la información que venía en la pokédex-Tepig tipo fuego evita con agilidad los ataques enemigos. Lanza bolas de fuego por su hocico y tuesta bayas del bosque para comer-

-Eres genial Tepig-felicito el rubio a su pokémon.

-Oshawott tipo agua, ataca con la vieira de su ombligo. En cuanto para un ataque, pasa al contraataque sin dilación-la chica le sonrió a su pokémon que jugaba con la concha de su ombligo-Zorua tipo siniestro, se transforma en otros para crear desconciertos. A menudo, adopta la forma de un niño parco de palabras.

Zorua sonrío para sí mismo, las bromas de transformarse en alguien más, nunca perderían su gracia.

-Riolu tipo lucha, tiene un poder peculiar, puede ver emociones como el odio y la alegría en forma de ondas-la chica miro al pokémon era obvio que no era de la región y eso lo hacía especial.

-¡Bueno comencemos el viaje!-grito Keith en forma de líder apuntando hacia la ruta 1.

-Si-prosiguieron con otro grito los menores del grupo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Y bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les allá gustado y los personajes de; Charles, Keith y Alice que aparecieron en el capitulo son de mi creación, pero con el tiempo otros personajes del pokémon original vendrán apareciendo sin más gracias por leer.**


	2. El trío elemental

**¡Hola mundo!**

**Antes que nada quisiera pedir disculpas por mi mala ortografía de este y el anterior capitulo, la verdad no se qué paso yo tenía la historia ya corregida pero al parecer se me han pasado variaos detalles, pero trabajare mucho en eso y bueno continuando con la historia, creo que por ser el principio, tendré que hacer lo mejor posible para que no se vuelva monótona y aburrida.**

**Sin más los dejo con la historia, espero que les agrade.**

* * *

**Pokémon: Batallas Legendarias en Unova**

**El trío elemental.**

Nuestros entrenadores se encontraban en estos momentos en la ruta 1, no había pasado mucho desde que salieron de pueblo Arcilla, la verdad todos estaban emocionados, los chicos no cabían en el regocijo que sentían, Charles estaba más que extasiado al iniciar su viaje con sus viejos amigos, y aunque al principio no se mostro muy emocionado había estado pensando que la mejor decisión había sido ir con ellos, además parecía que también los pokémon se llevaban bien y ni se diga de Zorua y Riolu, ellos no había discutido desde que salieron de la casa del castaño, todo indicaba que sería un buen viaje.

Alice se encontraba jugando con todos los pokémon, tanto los de ella como los de sus compañeros, la pobre chica estaba muy agotada, todos esos pequeños eran de los mas revoltosos, excepto Riolu que como siempre se encontraba en el hombro de Charles.

-Hermanita creo que deberías tomarte un descanso, digo no creo que sea bueno que te agotes demasiado rápido, que tal si nos dejas ahora a nosotros cuidarlos-sugirió el rubio a su hermana menor.

-Claro que no, el tiempo vuelva como dijo la profesora y quiero estudiar a todos-Respondió la chica tomando a su Oshawott-además creo que me servirá para ver cómo interactúan el uno con el otro-

-Como quieras yo solo decía…-hablo Keith sonriendo, su hermana sí que era testaruda en ciertas ocasiones-por cierto Lawliet, ¿Por qué te has retrasado esta mañana para llegar al laboratorio?-el rubio tenía cierta curiosidad, Charles era el tipo de chico que nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegaría tarde a la entrega de su pokémon inicial.

-Pues…digamos que tuve un problema domestico-dijo mirando de reojo a Zorua y Riolu, estos solo agacharon su mirada con vergüenza.

-¡Oh no!-grito Alice que iba un poco más adelante que los demás junto con los pokémons.

Los otros dos corrieron para ver que había alarmado a la chica, cuando llegaron la vieron arrodillada junto a dos Tepig.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto tranquilamente el castaño.

-Es que no encuentro a Zorua, y alguien acaba de perder a su Tepig-contesto aterrada la chica-muy bien debemos separarnos, Keith y Charles busquen al entrenador de este Tepig y yo iré a buscar a Zorua-ordeno la chica levantándose de su lugar, justamente cuando iba a salir corriendo su hermano la agarro de uno de los mechones de cabello suelto que tenía.

-A ¿donde crees que vas niñita?-pregunto el ambarino tranquilamente, mientras la chica intentaba zafar su cabello de la mano de su "querido hermano".

-A donde más, pues a buscar a…-la chica miro que Charles quien venia con su Zorua en brazos-¡Lo encontraste!, perdón, perdón, perdón Charles te prometo que nunca más lo perderé de vista-repitió varias veces la chica.

-No te preocupes Alice, pero no lo perdiste de vista, él solo se transformo en la réplica del Tepig de tu hermano-explico el chico mientras reía al ver la expresión que había puesto la chica-el que debería pedirte disculpas soy yo, creo que nunca mencione que Zorua puede ser un tanto travieso-

Riolu que seguía en el hombro de su maestro le mando una seria mirada al Zorua, el pokémon tipo siniestro lo entendió bien, se disculpo con la chica saltando a uno de sus hombros a lamer una de las mejillas de la rubia como si fuera un perro.

-Tranquilo todo está bien Zorua, solo no lo vuelvas a hacerlo, me preocupaste-menciono la chica mientras el pokémon regresaba con su entrenador.

-Bueno todo a pasado, hay que continuar-esta vez hablo Keith que desde hace unos momentos había soltado el mecho de cabello de su hermana y empezaba a acariciar su cabeza.

-Claro, empecemos a caminar de nuevo creo que falta poco-se dirigió el ojirojo al par de hermanos.

-Si-hablaron al mismo tiempo Keith y Alice.

Los tres siguieron caminando por la ruta 1 hasta que encontraron, la entrada a Pueblo Terracota. El pueblo era cierta mente más grande que el Pueblo Arcilla, sus construcciones parecían ser departamentales a excepción de algunas cuantas casas que se encontraban esparcidas por el pueblo.

-Por fin hemos llegado-hablo primero Keith que se encontraba hasta atrás del grupo.

-Si…miren ahí, hay un centro pokémon-señalo Charles que desde que entro lo estaba buscando, toda vía faltaban cosas que debería de llevar para el viaje-ya vuelvo, tengo que comprar algunas cosas, mientras ustedes pueden turistear por el pueblo-y sin decir otra palabra se dirigió al centro pokémon.

-Bueno creo que yo buscare algo refrescante para tomar-dijo el rubio.

-Te acompaño-hablo su hermana, que sentía la garganta seca.

Los dos hermanos estuvieron buscando un lugar para poder comprar algo que calmara su sed, no tardaron mucho en encontrar un parque cerca de donde habían estado, los dos se sentaron a tomar sus bebidas.

-Si esto era lo que me faltaba-hablo graciosamente el chico dándole otro sorbo a su limonada.

-concuerdo…oye hace cuanto que Charles nos dejo, no se está tardando un poco-pregunto la ojiazul a su hermano-me pregunto qué tanto estará comprando en el centro pokémon.

Mientras que el dúo de hermanos tomaba sus bebidas en el parque del pequeño pueblo, su castaño amigo estaba en plena batalla con un entrenador que se había topado en el centro pokémon, la verdad esa batalla comenzó por que el entrenador quería probar la fuerza de sus pokémon, pero aun así no se presento de una manera vulgar o reclamando una pelea si no todo lo contrario.

Charles y el entrenador se encontraba afuera del centro pokémon para dar inicio a la batalla.

-¡Muy bien yo te elijo Patrat!-grito el entrenador lanzando una pokébola al aire, de ella salió un pokémon marrón con unos ojos enormes de color rojo-este es mi primer enfrentamiento, pero no te contengas por eso-aviso el chico del Patrat.

-tranquilo no lo haré, además estoy alagado de ser tu primer contrincante-hablo Charles-Snivy yo te elijo-el susodicho pokémon salió de su pokébola con la cabeza en alto.

-muy bien, estoy listo-afirmo el entrenador.

-yo también, Snivy mostrémosle los lazos de nuestra amistad-se dirigió el castaño a su pokémon, el pequeño acento con la cabeza.

-Patrat usa mordisco-ordeno el niño a su pokémon, el roedor obedeció a su entrenador.

-Snivy esquiva y utiliza látigo cepa-el pokémon planta esquivo de manera fácil al roedor, efectuando su ataque que no fue muy efectivo ya que apenas y lo roso con la punta de sus látigos.

-Patrat de nuevo usa mordisco-el pokémon volvió a cumplir la orden de su entrenador, esta vez dando en el blanco.

-Snivy aprovecha que lo tienes cerca y tómalo con un látigo cepa-el Snivy siguió la indicación de su entrenador, enredando al Patrat en sus látigos cepa y por ultimo lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-Patrat usa venganza-el roedor empezó a acumular energía en su cuerpo.

-Snivy usa placaje-el Snivy acertó muy bien dándole de lleno en el estomago al Patrat.

-¡Patrat ahora ataca!-el roedor dejo salir toda la energía contenida embistiendo al pokémon tipo planta dándole el golpe en la cabeza acabando con él Snivy.

-¡Snivy!-Charles corrió para acercarse rápidamente a su pokémon-¿Estás bien amigo?, lo hiciste perfectamente, ya habrá otras batallas-el castaño regreso al pokémon a su pokébola.

-No lo eh lastimado mucho ¿verdad?-charles giro para mirar al entrenador que tenía una cara de preocupación.

-Claro que no, estará bien, lo has hecho muy bien-felicito sinceramente el ojirojo.

-Gracias, ah sido todo un placer poder luchar contigo-dijo el chico extendiéndole el brazo al ojirojo-tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver-

-Gracias y espero que así sea-Charles levanto su mano tomando la del chico-y ten por seguro que te pediré la revancha-

-Eso espero, quisiera ver si puedo ganarte dos veces-bromeo el chico.

-Pues veremos tendremos que comprobarlo con otra batalla, bueno ahora sé que tengo que esforzarme más, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto, tenía que saber su nombre para poder buscarlo algún día y tener su revancha.

-Me llamo Marcus, y ¿tu?-

-Mi nombre es Charles y vengo de pueblo Arcilla-

-Bueno, creo que ha sido genial conocerte pero debo seguir con mi viaje-hablo el entrenador-ojala volvamos a vernos-

-Si ojala…nos vemos yo también tengo que hacer muchas cosas, buscar a unos amigos y seguir con mi viaje-

Charles miro como el entrenador se dirigía asía la ruta 2, el solo levanto la mano agitándola de un lado al otro en señal de despedida, cuando lo perdió total mente de su línea de visión prosiguió a buscar a Keith y Alice.

El dúo de hermanos se encontraba buscando a su castaño amigo por todo el pueblo, pero no lo encontraban, según una señora que estaba caminando junto con su Petillil, que por casualidad los había escuchado preguntar acerca de un joven castaño con dos pokémon consigo fuera de sus pokébolas, ella les platico que se encontraba cerca del centro pokémon.

-¿Dónde estará? Ya llevamos media hora buscándolo-pregunto preocupado el rubio a su hermana.

-Tranquilo por aí debe que estar, de seguro debe estar descansado en algún lugar por aquí-tranquilizo la menor a su hermano.

-Hola chicos, a ¿quién buscan?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, Keith voltio por inercia al poseedor de esa voz que lo tenía tan preocupado.

El rubio se acerco al castaño con la cabeza agachada y de un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?, así es como saludan de donde vienes-dijo molesto el ojirojo.

-Tonto nos tenias preocupado, a la próxima avisa cuanto te vas a tardar-le regaño el rubio mientras que su hermana lo veía con una gotita en la frente, Keith parecía ser el papá de los pollitos viéndolo como se comportaba de protector con ella y Charles.

-Ya tranquilo hermano, no le paso nada y eso es lo importante-aligero la situación la niña-y dinos tienes todo para el viaje-

-Claro también les traje algunas cosas a ustedes-recordó el chico buscando algunas cosas en una bolsa que traía-no es mucho pero ojala les sirva-

El castaño saco de la bolsa unos cuantos medicamentos, para pokémons, y algunos bocadillos para humanos y pokémons, también les entrego una mochila a Keith y un morral a Alice.

-No Lawliet, no podemos aceptar eso-hablo la chica primero-no debiste gastar tu dinero en nosotros-

-Tranquila no fue nada, además no gaste ni un centavo en estas cosas-le aviso a la chica.

-No me digas que las sacaste de la basura-hablo Keith esta vez viendo con algo de repugnancia las cosas que traía Charles.

El ojirojo se le acerco, estaba vez para ser él quien le diera un golpecillo al rubio. El rubio soltó un pequeño gruñido a causa del dolor.

-Nunca les daría algo como eso, son mis amigos tonto, solo que le ayude a un señor que llevaba consigo unas bolsas con muchas cosas, y como pago me ha dado algunas de las que llevaba de más-explico Lawliet entregándole de nuevo las cosas que a causa del golpe había tirado.

-A ya entiendo-dijo la ojiazul.

-Aja así que no se preocupen-volvió a decir el castaño.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de continuar con el viaje, ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada?-pregunto Alice tomando algunas cosas de las que le había dado Charles.

-Déjame ver…-el castaño reviso su mochila buscando alguna cosa en especial-no, al parecer yo no tengo el mapa, Keith revisa si te lo eh dado a ti-

El ambarino reviso su mochila por todos sus rincones y al fin hayo ese pedazo de papel, cuando lo abrió pudo ver en la esquina inferior derecha a Pueblo Arcilla y un tanto más arriba se encontraba la ruta 1 y arriba de esta Pueblo Terracota, siguió revisando y dio con su próxima parada.

-Bien pues según esto debemos ir a ciudad Gres, tomando la ruta 2 que se encuentra al oeste de donde estamos-indico el ambarino mientras cerraba el mapa.

-Pues que esperamos, en ciudad Gres se encuentra el primer gimnasio pokémon, así que ¡andando!-grito Charles adelantándose antes que sus amigos.

-¡Hey! Un momento no te olvides de mi, vamos Alice-lo siguió el ambarino.

-Chicos no corran tan deprisa-por ultimo Alice corrió riendo detrás de ellos.

El trió de amigos se aproximaron a salir de pueblo Terracota. Estuvieron cerca de dos horas caminando, pero el cielo anuncio que llegaba la noche así que decidieron acampar. Keith saco una bolsa de dormir, la cual había comprado antes de salir del Pueblo Terracota, Alice junto con su Oshawott montaron una pequeña casa de campaña que compro también antes de entrar al bosque, mientras que Charles saco una almohada muy grande, junto con una gran manta y se coloco debajo de un árbol.

-Charles, ¿cuál es el propósito de tu viaje?, no es que quiera ser entrometida pero ya te hemos dicho nuestras metas, pero tú no nos has dicho que harás-pregunto la rubia sacando la cabeza por la abertura de la casa de campaña.

-Bueno, al principio solo quería viajar junto con mis pokémons y conocer toda la región, aunque también tenía en mente retar al alto mando, pero para eso se necesitan las ocho medallas, y luego escuche que había rumores de que este año en la mayoría de las ciudades se abrirían concursos pokémons, asique are todas esas cosas-conto el chico acomodando mejor a sus pokémons que ya habían caído dormidos.

-Pues ojala que todos nuestros sueños se cumplían, les deseo suerte chicos-musito el ambarino cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

-Duerme bien hermano-hablo Alice mientras observa lo cómico que era su hermano al dormir, después miro a Charles-descansa Lawliet-la chica oculto totalmente su cabeza en la casa de campaña para poder dormirse.

-Descansa Alice…-Charles se quedo observando unos momentos viendo el cielo, le daba tanta paz observarlo era tan hermoso, ojala que el viaje durara mucho pues todavía faltaba cosas por hacer en el, poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el sueño hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Keith, cuando miro a sus compañeros de viaje se le formo una mueca de felicidad, Alice se había levantado a media noche para tomar algo de agua, pero tal vez no encontró el camino de regreso a su casa de campaña terminando abrazada a su hermano, después miro a Charles, este se encontraba entre Zorua y Riolu, el entrenador como sus dos pokémon se encontraban plácidamente dormidos, prefirió dejarlos soñar un rato más así que con cuidado se zafo del abrazo de su hermana y se dirigió a revisar su mochila para ver si tendría algo para hacer el desayuno y por suerte recordó que en la mochila que él llevaba había guardado un poco de pan y galletas, tal vez no era precisamente un desayuno completo, pero con eso soportarían hasta llegar a ciudad Gres y allí comer algo decente.

Charles empezaba a abrir los ojos, cuando vio a su amigo levantado, se dirigió a él cuidando de no hacer ruido, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se sentó a un lado del chico.

-Buenos días Keith-

-Buenos días Lawliet, ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto el rubio llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

-No sabes cuánto-hablo el castaño tomando varias galletas en la mano comiéndolas una por una.

-Que bueno…-el ambarino observo con detenimiento un punto fijo entre la hierba alta que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el ojirojo.

-Nada, creí ver…no debió ser nada, bueno creo que hay que levantar a Alice-el rubio miro una última vez la hierba alta y después se dirigió a donde su hermana estaba.

Keith empezó a mover ligeramente el cuerpo de su hermana, pero esta no se levantaba así que empezó a aplicar más fuerza al movimiento.

-Alice levántate, tenemos que irnos ya-

-Un poco más mamá, toda vía no me quiero levantar-

-Anda Alice…-la chica no parecía querer ni moverse un centímetro, en ese momento su hermano pensó en una cosa que la aria levantarse de una sola vez-¡hey! ¡Miren un Pidove y es variocolor!-

La chica se levanto de golpe tomando rápidamente su pokédex y buscando con la mirada a ese pokémon, lo extraño de este eran sus colores tan diferentes a como deberían ser, era de pura suerte encontrar un pokémon variocolor, eran tan raros que pocas veces se encontraba, quizás una o dos veces en toda tu vida con mucha suerte.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

-Oh parece ser que se ha ido-Keith se giro para que su hermana no viera su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Si?...que mala suerte tengo-

-Eso te pasa por dormir de más-

-¿Como sea ya nos vamos?-pregunto levantándose y llegando a su casa de campaña para cambiarse su ropa de dormir por la que usaba normalmente.

-Claro, Charles ayúdame a recoger las cosas-pidió el rubio a su amigo que seguía "desayunando".

-Claro-dijo simplemente.

Entre Charles y Keith levantaron el mini-campamento que montaron la noche anterior, Alice salió tiempo después con Oshawott caminando al lado de ella, Zorua y Riolu estaban jugando entre la hierba, Oshawott se les unió unos minutos después, ya que había estado comiendo un poco de la comida pokémon que cargaba su entrenadora en el morral de la misma.

Una vez que acabaron de recoger todas las cosas llamaron a sus pokémon.

-¡Oshawott ven!-lo llamo su entrenadora.

-¡Zorua! ¡Riolu! Es hora de irnos-

Los pokémons llegaron alegres con sus maestros, Riolu y Zorua en el hombro y cabeza de su amo en ese orden, mientras Oshawott era cargado por Alice.

-¡Vámonos!-dijeron todos al unisonó.

Los jóvenes siguieron caminando por toda la ruta 2 hasta que encontraron la entrada a ciudad Gres, los tres observaron muy bien las estructuras de la ciudad, era también de tipo departamental con muchas áreas verdes, encontraron rápidamente el centro pokémon de la ciudad, también encontraron una escuela para entrenadores pokémon y por último el gimnasio pokémon.

-Genial, seré el primero en vencer al líder de gimnasio-se apresuro a decir Keith, tomando ventaja y empezando a correr.

-Momento ese seré yo-hablo ahora Charles siguiendo a Keith.

-Si bueno creo que mejor iré a esa escuela pokémon-dijo para sí misma la chica.

Los dos amigos entraron con gran velocidad al gimnasio para llevarse una gran sorpresa, el gimnasio parecía ser más un restaurante que un lugar de batalla pokémon.

-Disculpen, les puedo ayudar en algo-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, los dos giraron para encontrarse con un chico de pelo rojo y ojos carmesí parecidos a los de Charles.

-De hecho…si-hablo Charles-¿este es el gimnasio de ciudad Gres?

-Si ¿por qué?-pregunto el chico.

-Bueno queríamos retar en una batalla al líder del gimnasio…-explico Keith.

-Zeo se nos acabaron las fresas con crema, podrías ir a…-otro chico apareció ante ellos solo que este tenía el cabello azul y unos ojos del color del mar.

-Maíz llegas justo a tiempo, tenemos dos retadores, prepara el campo-hablo el pelirrojo.

-Entonces nos llevaran con el líder de gimnasio-pregunto Keith.

-Los estás viendo-menciono el peliazul mientras que caminaba asía una puerta ubicada al final del restaurante.

Los demás lo siguieron, cuando Keith y Charles entraron se asombraron, había tres campos para luchar, uno era solo pasto, el otro era seco y con rocas, el ultimo era una piscina gigantesca con algunos pedazos de suelo en medio del campo.

-Bien yo seré tu contrincante-se dirigió el peliazul a Keith.

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mí como contrincantes-hablo el pelirrojo mirando a Charles.

-Por mi esta perfecto-a Charles no le importaba con quien luchara lo único que pedía era una buena pelea.

-A mí también me parece bien-dijo el ambarino.

-Pues entonces andando-el chico de ojos marinos se puso en el extremo derecho de la piscina.

-¡Aquí voy!, deséame suerte Charles-Keith se posiciono al otro extremo de la piscina.

-¡Suerte!-le alentó el castaño a su amigo.

-¡Lawliet!-Charles se giro para ver a Alice que corría asía él con un chico de pelo verde y ojos de un color esmeralda.

-Hola Alice como te va-

-Bien, me dijeron que tu y mi hermano estaban peleando ya-

-No mi batalla todavía no comienza…-Charles presto más atención al chico que venía con su amiga-disculpa ¿Quién eres tú?

-Oh perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Millo y soy el líder de tipo hierba de este gimnasio, junto con Maíz y Zeo que también son líderes de gimnasio-se presento el chico con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-Charles y los demás se quedaron en silencio para observa el campo de batalla.

-Muy bien el retador primero-dijo Maíz.

-Esta bien, vamos Tepig sal ya-el rubio su pokébola al aire liberando a su Tepig.

-Esto será rápido, vamos Panpour-el líder lanzo a la batalla a un pokémon parecido a un mono azulado.

-Veamos…-Charles saco su pokédex-Panpour tipo agua, su punto débil son los entornos secos. Almacena agua en sus mechones y con ella moja todo moviendo la cola.

-O no eso le da desventaja de tipo a Keith-menciono la ojiazul.

-Si lo que dice que él tendrá que esforzarse mucho-evaluó Millo.

Mientras tanto Keith pensaba en una estrategia para poder vencer a su oponente.

-Tepig usa ascuas-el pokémon cerdito lanzo una pequeña cantidad de llamas de su hocico.

-Panpour esquiva y usa lengüetazo-el mono de agua esquivo el ataque del cerdito y saltando uno por uno los pedazos de pisos que había, llego y efectúo el ataque.

-Tepig usa placaje-el cerdito obedeció y se lanzo en contra del pokémon agua asiéndolo caer al agua.

-Panpour oculta tu ubicación y después usa lengüetazo una vez más-ordeno el líder de gimnasio.

-Tepig estate alerta y cando salga utiliza placaje-Keith estaba en desventaja con el campo y sobre todo con el pokémon enemigo, pero eso no le impediría ganar.

El mono salió rápidamente disparado del agua, cayendo rápidamente asía Tepig.

-¡Acaba con el Panpour!-

-No lo creo, Tepig esquiva-el Tepig esquivo perfectamente el ataque asiendo que Panpour se estrellara completamente en el pedazo de suelo-ahora si ataca con placaje.

Tepig se lanzo con toda su energía en dirección al Panpour que apenas y se estaba recuperando del golpe, Tepig lo golpeo con todo, causando que el pokémon saliera del campo de batalla derrotado.

-Panpour ya no puede continuar el ganador de esta batalla es Keith Evans de Pueblo Arcilla-declaro Millo posicionándose entre ambos entrenadores.

-Panpour regresa-Maíz regreso a su pokémon y se dirigió donde estaba Keith-me has ganado en una batalla, así que toma-dijo mostrando una de las ocho medallas-esta es la Medalla trío y es el signo de que has superado a este gimnasio-

Keith levanto su mano para recibir la medalla de su primera batalla en gimnasio.

-Gracias, enserio muchas gracias esto es un gran honor-hablo Keith con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Este...amigo tranquilo, no llores-pidió el líder de gimnasio un tanto nervioso por la reacción del ambarino.

-Lo siento es que estoy muy feliz-

-Muy bien, ¿Quien sigue?-pregunto Millo.

-Yo-levanto su mano Charles

-Entonces Zeo será tu contrincante-declaro el de pelo verde.

-Muy bien, entonces lucharemos en…-Zeo se quedo mirando a los campos de batalla-…será en ese-señalo al que tenía muchas piedras y estaba seco.

-Okey-confirmo el castaño.

-Sera mejor que te prepares pues mis llamas calcinan todo-hablo Zeo tomando su lugar en un extremo del campo.

-¡Y tú prepárate a conocer los lazos de amistad de mis pokémon!-menciono emocionando el ojirojo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Y bueno hasta aquí termino el cap de hoy, bueno gracias por leer.**

**Intentare subir los capítulos cada vez que pueda, la verdad son capítulos muy cortos lo cual me toma algunas horas hacerlo y otras corregirlo, estimo que para subir un cap me tomaría dos días, pero podría haber excepciones.**

**dark rakzo: si la verdad es que tengo varios errores de ortografía iré mejorando eso, ciertamente los protagonistas de pokémon terminan teniendo pokémons o raros o muy fuertes casi invencibles, no sé porque sea así pero, en mi caso cada personaje de mi historia tiene los pokémons que les gustan a primos, amigos, conocidos y uno que otro que me mole ponerle, sobre la batalla claro, no sé qué tipo de pokémons tengas y que juego poseas pero claro que me gustaría y gracias por tu review.**


	3. El ¿campeón?

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que dije que subiría cada dos días un nuevo capítulo pero eh estado muy ocupado con los estudios y la verdad no sé porque los maestros tienen esa cosa de que dejan mucha tarea, a veces me hacen pensar que ellos creen que solo su trabajo importa, pero bueno, ya eh llegado con un nuevo cap.**

**Red-y-Yellow: hola primero que nada gracias por tu review y por decir que te agrada mi historia, bueno para responder a tu duda de si dejare que se integren otros OC a las historia, bueno la verdad es que eso si lo tenía contemplado, la verdad quería que la historia tuviera más personajes para hacerla más interesante y llevadera, así que si dejare que haya OC del resto.**

* * *

**Pokémons: Batallas Legendarias en Unova.**

**¿El campeón?**

Zeo se encontraba muy emocionado, tendría su primera batalla después de mucho tiempo, eso era porque la mayoría de las veces Maíz y Millo se ocupaban de batallar con los retadores, Maíz para no hacer muy monótona su vida en el restauran, así que cuando llegaran retadores al gimnasio el seria su contrincante, Millo por otro lado era más selectivo a la hora de pelear, y esto era porque el siempre decía que una batalla era como cocinar, si no se ponía su mejor esfuerzo al luchar como en hacer un platillo "exquisito", este no te daría la misma satisfacción que una platillo por el que hallas que tenido que luchar mucho para hacerlo a la perfección.

-Creo que terminare con esto rápido-dijo Zeo tomando una pokébola que llevaba en el bolsillo de su traje de camarero-¡sal ya Pansear!-Zeo lanzo la pokébola dentro del campo de batalla abriéndose dejando salir al pokémon ardiente.

-Vamos haber…-Keith saco su pokédex para poder ver los datos del Pansear de Zeo-Pansear pokémon chimpancé de fuego, su mata de pelo aumenta de temperatura cuando se irrita, llegando a 300º. Tuesta bayas con su pelo para comer.

-Con que tipo fuego ¿eh?-Charles pensó sobre que pokémon debía que sacar para la pelea, Snivy estaba descartado directamente por ser de tipo planta, eso lo dejaba con solo dos pokémons su Riolu y Zorua, la decisión era dura, pero conociendo a Zorua el pequeño travieso se pondría a jugar como normal mente lo hacía y eso reducía a solo una opción…-Riolu esta vez serás tú el que luche, ¿está bien?-se dirigió el entrenador a su pokémon que se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo.

El pequeño pokémon asintió con determinación y bajo del brazo de su amo para correr hacia el campo de batalla.

-¡Muy bien, la batalla de gimnasio dará inicio!-anuncio el líder de gimnasio Millo-el retador Charles contra el líder de gimnasio Zeo, ¿listos?-pregunto el de ojos verdes, ambos entrenadores asintieron con ganas- ¡comiencen!

-Pansear usa lanzallamas-ordeno el líder al chimpancé de fuego, este comenzó a exhalar fuertemente hasta comprimir su pecho, para después descargar una gran cantidad de llamas de su hocico.

-Riolu esquiva y después usa palmada-el pequeño Riolu esquivo fácilmente el ataque del Pansear de Zeo para después lanzarse a un lado del pokémon y en un cuarto de segundo el chimpancé empezó a volar por los aires a causa del fuerte golpe emitido por Riolu, para su mala suerte el pokémon de Zeo aterrizo en unas rocas apreciablemente duras.

-Pansear levántate-demando el líder, Zeo sabía que esto todavía no acababa, el no se dejaría ganar tan fácil-¡vamos amigo demuéstrale quien es el mejor!-animo el pelirrojo.

El chimpancé de fuego se empezaba a levantar poco a poco, Zeo sonrió para sus adentros, esto toda vía decía que Charles no tenía la batalla ganada.

Mientras tanto Charles estaba tan alegre qué derrochaba felicidad, cuando demonios se había imaginado que se enfrentaría de esta manera al líder de gimnasio Zeo y ni que decir de Riolu, el pequeño sí que lo tenía enorgullecido, no podía esperar a ver cómo es que se pudiera defender Zorua ante una batalla pero sabía que saldría victorioso, y no solo con sus por ahora tres compañeros, sino que con todos sus compañeros pokémons que fuera entablando amistad.

-Riolu utiliza palmada de nuevo-el pokémon no dudo ni un segundo para efectuar la orden de su amo, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas contra el pokémon contrincante con la palma de su mano envuelta en una energía dorada.

-Pansear esquiva y utiliza calcinación-el pokémon se levanto totalmente y con una enorme energía, lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego que envolvió a Riolu y como este se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de Pansear para golpear, el ataque del chimpancé fue certero y muy poderoso.

El pequeño Riolu fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que empezó a rodar hasta quedar a escasos pasos de su entrenador. Charles frunció el seño, esto ya era un tanto personal, el ataque de calcinación fue tan fuerte que juraría que el pudo sentir el mismo dolor.

-Riolu ¿estás bien?-pregunto sumamente preocupado el castaño a su pokémon, este solo se levanto tambaleándose hasta que se estabilizo del anterior ataque-perfecto, Riolu quiero que hagas múltiples ataques contra Pansear-el pokémon movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, no cuestionaría a su entrenador.

-Veo que estas enfrascado en ganar la batalla, ¿pero crees ganarme?-pregunto el pelirrojo poniendo suma atención en lo que diría el castaño, quería probar que tipo de entrenador era Charles, uno de esos que solo peleaba para ganar o del otro tipo que pelean por amistad.

-Yo…no creo ganarte-menciono el castaño viéndolo-no lo creo, porque sé que lo hare, pero no solo, triunfare junto con Riolu-

-Ya veo, entonces prepárate, Pansear utiliza nuevamente calcinación-ordeno de nuevo el líder a su pokémon.

-Riolu esquiva y que no te tome desprevenido-advirtió Charles, sabía que con uno o dos ataques más, seria el fin de Riolu.

Riolu apenas y esquivo el poderoso ataque del chimpancé rojo.

-Pansear no lo dejes descansar, utiliza calcinar una tras otra vez-el pobre pokémon de tipo lucha estaba agotado, empezaba a sentir sus piernas pesadas, cada salto o paso que daba para esquivar esos ataques le costaba mucho.

El chimpancé no tardo mucho en encontrar un pequeño fallo de parte de Riolu al dar un mal salto, aprovecho ese detalle lanzando su ataque de fuego dándole nuevamente al pequeño pokémon azul.

-¡Riolu!-grito Charles, esta vez estaba entre la espada y la pared, era muy posible que Riolu no se levantara tras ese ataque.

El Riolu con mucha dificultad volvió a ponerse en pie, se notaba que ya no aguantaría mucho, tal vez por si solo se desplomaría por el cansancio.

-Pansear una última vez ¡calcinación!-ordeno una vez más Zeo a su pokémon.

El chimpancé se acerco a su presa y con un rápido movimiento lanzo su ataque que al instante de salir a escena el ambiente se calentó demasiado, tanto que Maíz había sacado a su Panpour para que le diera un poco de su brisa de agua.

-Esta batalla sí que es interesante, hace mucho que no le veía esa cara de satisfacción a Zeo-hablo Maíz disfrutando de su brisa que le brindaba el pequeño chimpancé azul.

-Es verdad, pero creo que se está confiando demasiado-esta vez fue Millo quien hablo.

-¡Vamos Charles! Gana esa medalla-le grito Alice que abrazaba con mucha fuerza a su Oshawott.

-Hermanita tranquila, sabemos que Charles dará todo de sí para ganar, pero es bueno que lo apoyes solo conserva la calma, nunca te había visto tan eufórica por una batalla-menciono Keith levantando una ceja.

-Claro que estoy eufórica esta batalla es muy interesante, además quiero ver cuál será la táctica que empleara Charles para salir de esta-hablo ella poniendo una cara de extremada concentración en la batalla.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla se encontraba el Pansear lanzando innumerables ataques al Riolu y este ultimo los esquivaba lo mejor que podía.

Charles miraba a su pokémon y al de Zeo, necesitaba pensar en algo, tal vez y haiga un hueco en el ritmo de los ataques del pequeño chimpancé rojo. El castaño empezaba a perder los estribos en su interior, hasta que vio ese pequeño rayo de suerte que le dibujo una sonrisa a más no poder.

-Te estás riendo ¿por que acabas de aceptar tu derrota?-hablo Zeo de por más confiado, era cierto lo que decía Millo, el pobre de su hermano se había perdido en la locura de su confianza.

-Claro que me estoy riendo, pero de lo tonto que eres al no hacer nada con tu punto ciego-rio Charles

-¿Punto ciego?-pregunto no entendiendo el líder de gimnasio-de que tonterías estás ¿hablando?-

-Te lo demostrare-Charles miro la situación en la que se encontraba Riolu, tenía que ver el momento justo para sacarlo del alcance de Pansear-Riolu salta y después aléjate de Pansear-el pokémon siguió las ordenes de su amo perfectamente sacándolo de la línea de ataques de Pansear.

-Y eso de ¿qué te sirve?-Zeo no entendía a que jugaba Charles, acaso no se lo tomaba enserió, o tal vez quería escapar o ganar más tiempo.

-Riolu utiliza inversión-ordeno Charles sonriendo triunfal.

-¿inversión?-Alice no conocía bien ese ataque, de hecho no sabía en qué consistía.

-inversión, es un ataque de tipo lucha que entre más cansado este el pokémon, más poderoso será el ataque-hablo una voz masculina a las espalda de los 4 espectadores de la batalla.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Alice quien fue la primera en voltear para ver quién era el que había respondido a su duda.

-Oh perdonen mi interrupción-se disculpo aquella persona-mi nombre es Johan-se presento el joven.

Este parecía ser mayor que todos los presentes, Alice no le calculaba más de diecinueve años a aquel chico. El cual vestía con una sudadera Azul con detalles blancos de manga corta, debajo de esta una camiseta negra, unos shorts negros y un par de tenis azules, también llevaba un morral consigo y unos audífonos parecidos a los de un Dj con un estampado de lo que parecía ser la cara de un Charmander.

Era alto y delgado, su piel era blanquecina, tenía el pelo algo largo y era de un negro profundo, sus ojos eran como pedazos perdidos de las profundidades marinas.

-Johan cuanto tiempo sin verte-hablo Maíz extendiéndole la mano al chico llamado Johan.

-Si bueno lo mismo digo, pero hazme el favor de quedarte calladito mientras miro la pelea, quieres-pidió gentil mente, pero a Keith, Alice y Millo rieron al ver como Maíz asía un puchero ante la respuesta del pelinegro.

Siguiendo con la batalla, Riolu tomo sus últimas fuerzas para poder darle fin al encuentro con su ataque.

-Riolu ahora-ordeno Charles.

-Pansear esquiva-el mono por poco y esquiva el ataque, pero no fue así, estaba demasiado cerca del Riolu como para que este último ataque fallase.

-Pansear ya no puede continuar, así que la victoria es para el retador Charles de Pueblo Arcilla-declaro Millo.

-Bueno…creo que esto ya se acabo-dijo Zeo regresando a su pokémon.

-Pero fue una buena batalla ¿verdad?-Charles podía notar el desconcierto del líder de gimnasio.

-Si…supongo, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos no será así-menciono el pelirrojo.

-Acaso podría ser de otra ¿manera?-hablo Charles sonriendo por la rivalidad del líder de gimnasio.

-Creo que no-respondió el de ojos rojos con una sonrisa, el chico tomo una de las muchas medallas de su gimnasio y se la entrego a Charles-reconoce con orgullo que le has ganado al llameante Zeo-hablo con aires de grandeza, Charles opto por ponerse cerio, no quería destrozar el momento de su nuevo amigo.

En las gradas se encontraban Alice saltando de la emoción por la batalla, valla que su amigo le avía brindado un gran espectáculo, por otro lado se encontraba Keith con una sonrisa de orgullo y por último estaban los hermanos de Zeo recibiéndolo con una sonrisa y a Johan un tanto retirado de ambos grupos.

-Tranquilo Zeo habrá otros entrenadores a los cuales ganarles-hablo Millo alentando a su hermano.

-O que te ganen…-esta vez fue Maíz el que hablo ganándose un golpe de Zeo en la cabeza.

Los hermanos Evans se acercaron a su amigo para felicitarlo por su victoria.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Lawliet-hablo primero Keith mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas a su amigo.

-Es cierto y fue increíble cómo le diste el giro a la pelea-alago Alice dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo castaño.

-Gracias chicos, pero creo que de cierto modo sentí que podía ganar-explico el ojí rojo.

-No, no, no acaso no acabas de ver que la confianza es lo que le dio la derrota a Zeo-en ese instante la voz de Johan se hizo presente, si no es que hasta ese momento Charles callo en cuenta de la presencia de este chico.

-Ah es cierto, Lawliet el es Johan-presento el rubio al pelinegro.

-Mucho gusto Johan-hablo Charles extendiéndole la mano al ojiazul.

-El gusto es mío Lawliet-dijo Johan tomando la mano de Charles.

-Por favor dime Charles, la mayoría de mis amigos lo hacen-menciono el castaño, y no es que fuera mentira casi todos lo llamaban así, pero es que sentía raro que ese chico la llamase así, parecía que solo Keith y Alice tuvieran ese derecho.

-Bueno entonces Charles-sonrío Johan.

-¡Hey Johan como estas!-grito Zeo mientras se acercaba donde se encontraban los cuatro hablando.

-Muy bien pequeño confianzudo-bromeo el pelinegro.

-Ha ha muy gracioso tarado-respondió furioso el oji rojo-como sea, a que has venido a ciudad Gres-pregunto Zeo mirándolo con duda.

-Bueno es que estaba acompañando a Roxan y a Christofer porque están patrocinando los concursos pokémon de este año-respondió Johan mientras que Zeo tenía una cara de sorprendido.

-Christofer ¿está aquí?-dijo Zeo abriendo los ojos de más- y con la sexy de Roxan.

-Si…hey retira eso de sexy, es mi ¡HERMANA! Y además Darsy me encargo de que NADIEN-recalco la última palabra-sobre todo tú, se pasase de listo con ella-a Johan sí que le molestaba que se dirigieran así a Roxan.

-Oh vamos Johan no me vas a decir que tu hermana no está que arde-Zeo puso una cara desfigurada que Alice y Charles no entendieron, pero que Keith y sobre todo Johan entendió.

-Maldito pervertido, vuelve a imaginarte lo que sea que te estuvieras imaginando con mi hermana y te rompo el cuello-amenazo el pelinegro con sus ojos irradiando furia.

-Na que aburrido eres Johan, te recordaba más alegre-mofo el pelirrojo-como sea, donde esta Christofer y la ardiente de tu…digo tu linda hermana-corrigió rápidamente el líder de gimnasio.

-Aja síguele pervertido-tal vez no tan a tiempo-nunca cambiaras, ni modo…deberían estar en la plaza.

-Pues andando-dijo rápidamente Zeo y salió corriendo.

-¡Hey enano pervertido regresa aquí!-grito Johan y justo cuando iba a salir corriendo detrás del chico, una mano demasiado pequeña para ser la de uno de los hermanos de Zeo que le quisiera dar unos segundos de ventaja.

Johan giro sobre sus talos para ver de quien se trataba para gritarle algo pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la pequeña rubia, que en ese mismo instante tenía una cara de los más tierna. Johan se sonrojo por el gesto de la pequeña que miro hacia otro lado.

-Disculpa pero tú y Zeo se referían a Roxan… ¿Roxan Rous?-pregunto Alice.

-Si-respondió Johan.

-Acaso tu sabes quién es esa persona hermana-esta vez fue Keith quien hablo.

-Si Roxan es una coordinadora pokémon muy famosa-respondió la rubia a su hermano para después voltearse a mirar a Johan-y tu como has dicho eres su hermano…Johan Rous-

El pelinegro respondió asintiendo levemente mientras miraba más de cerca casi pegando su frente a la de ella, Keith iba a reclamar algo pero una gran explosión alerto a todos.

-¿Qué rayos ah sido eso?-pregunto Charles mientras tomaba a Riolu y Zorua entre sus brazos para protegerlos por si acaso.

-Chicos ¿están bien?-Maíz y Millo corrieron donde los cuatro estaban.

-Si Millo estamos bien pero, ¿sabes que ha sido eso?-hablo Keith refiriéndose a la explosión anterior.

-Ni idea pero parecer ser que vino de afuera-todos salieron del gimnasio, cuando salieron a las calles de la ciudad se sorprendiendo, tumbado en el suelo se encontraba un malherido Zeo.

-¡Hermano!-gritaron Maíz y Millo preocupados, cuando estuvieron cerca de él Millo lo levanto con cuidado ayudándolo a apoyarse en su hombro derecho.

-¿Qué ah pasado? ¿Quién te a echo esto?-pregunto muy enojado Millo.

Zeo con dificultad pronuncio un nombre:

-Chris…Christofer-solo dijo el nombre y se desplomo en los brazos de sus hermanos.

-Deberían de ensañarle a Zeo como ser más educado enfrente de una dama ¿no creen?-una figura se poso enfrente de todos y al lado de esta se encontraba un pokémon con barba blanca, los lideres consientes se sorprendieron ante el joven que estaba delante de ellos.

Johan corrió hacia una figura femenina que se encontraba de tras del joven que había hablado.

Charles miro al chico delante de ellos, era alto le calculaba una edad cercana a la de Johan si no es que la misma.

El chico tenía el pelo largo y rebelde de un color extrañamente blanco, su piel era pálida, y unos extraños ojos bicolor, el izquierdo era verde y el derecho amarillo. Vestía un par de pantalones de color blanco, junto con unas deportivas con negro y blanco, también llevaba una camiseta totalmente negra de maga larga y en su cuello una bufanda roja y por ultimo un collar con forma de ala blanca.

-Chris no crees que te has pasado un poco, Zeo es problemático pero lo que le hiciste…-Maíz sabia de por sí que Zeo era Zeo, pero dejarlo inconsciente.

-No lo creo, se lo tenía bien merecido-hablo el chico que respondía al nombre de Christofer o Chris como lo había llamado Maíz y Zeo antes de desmallarse.

-Si yo también creo que esta vez el pobre de Zeo no se recuperara fácilmente-la vocecilla que se escucho era de la figura femenina detrás del peli plateado.

La voz pertenecía a una chica un poco más baja que el chico a su lado, esta tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran de un cautivador color índigo, vestía con unas zapatillas de tacón chico negras en su totalidad, unos mini short con tirantes, en la parte superior llevaba una blusa blanca de manga corta con un moño negro.

-Para nada Roxan, a mi gusto se merecía eso y más-volvió hablar el chico al dalo de la.

-Fallo a favor de la represaría de Chris-dijo Johan en tono de juez ya estando al lado de aquellas siluetas.

-Disculpa, pero ¿quién te crees? para hacerle eso a "eso"-Charles apunto asía donde estaba Zeo que seguía en brazos de sus hermanos, parecía furioso con aquel chico de cabellos blancos y lo demostraba con su mirada.

-Y tú ¿quién te crees? para hablarme así enano-contesto el chico regresando aquella mirada de enojo a Charles.

-Charles déjalo así-el castaño giro su mirada y vio a Millo-no es la primera vez que sucede esto y conociendo lo tonto que es mi hermano tampoco la ultima.

-Pero el casi lo mata-replicó Charles.

-Exacto "casi"-repitió el peli plateado-no me lo cargare de un tiro, no soy un tonto como para no saber manejar la fuerza de mi Samurott-menciono este regresando a su pokémon a la pokébola que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Es cierto, pero si eres tan tonto como para atacar a alguien con un pokémon-respondió Charles en un tono demás enojado.

-Y tú que has de saber enano-el chico de ojos bicolor se le acerco demasiado, posicionándose delante de Charles-si no me equivoco, por tu cara y mirada, me das pinta de ser un amateur no es ¿así?-en ese momento Charles tubo unas tremendas ganas de estrangular a ese chico, como le podía decir amateur y si así fuera a él que le importaba.

En un rápido movimiento Alice se posiciono entre Christofer y Charles, sorprendiendo a su castaño amigo.

-¡Claro que no! Charles no es nada de eso-defendió la rubia a su amigo de los insultos de aquel chico.

-Con que no ¿eh?...-el peli plateado acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de la rubia, en ese instante Alice sentía que la cara le ardía y sabia lo que significaba…se sonrojo ante la mirada de aquel chico-tu me agradas-dijo este con simpleza.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la rubia un poco saca de onda por el comentario repentino del peli plateado.

-Lo que oíste, me "a-gra-das"-al peli plateado se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, demasiado grande para ocultarla-es bueno que defiendas a tus amigos, aun que ellos sean unos cretinos-hablo volteando a ver a Charles unos segundos y volver la mirada a Alice.

-Pu-pues gracias-Alice todavía sentía la cara ardiendo y más cuando sintió el aliento del chico en su rostro…cereza, Alice se quiso darse una bofetada ante aquel pensamiento, pero el chico volvió hablar.

-De nada…-El chico miro de nuevo a Charles-por cierto enano ¿cuántas medallas tienes?-pregunto dirigiéndose donde Johan y la chica de ojos índigo estaban.

-¡Una, pero pronto tendré las demás!-proclamo el castaño mirando al de ojos bicolor- Y ¿tu?-

-Hmp…-el peli plateado lo miro restándole importancia al tono malhumorado del castaño-tengo ocho medallas.

Charles abrió los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer ese chico ya tenía las ocho medallas, pero eso era imposible ¿no?, y solo para hacerlo sentir peor el chico Christofer le enseño un estuche que contenía las ocho medallas de la región.

-Enano no te preocupes estas medallas no significan nada…-hablo el chico guardándolas en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Te reto a una batalla!-más que pedirlo Charles lo demando, no tenia celos de aquel sujeto, pero quería ver que tan bueno era.

-Tranquilo, claro que tendremos una batalla pero ahora no…-aquel chico saco un Braviary de una pokébola y monto en este.

-Porque ahora ¿no?-

-Como campeón de Unova tengo otros asuntos que requieren me presencia, además te falta mucho que aprender-Charles se congelo ante aquella palabra "campeón"-pero no te preocupes si quieres algún consejo búscame en los concursos pokémon-y sin más emprendió el vuelo.

Continuara…

* * *

**Y bueno eso ah sido todo por hoy, lamento no cumplir con eso de que subiría cada dos días pero eh andado muy ocupado con la escuela y en fin cosas "x", veré si puedo subir capítulos más seguido, bueno Chao.**

**Y solo para aclarar las edades de los personajes:**

**Charles: 15 años.**

**Alice: 14 años.**

**Keith: 16 años.**

**Johan: 17 años.**

**Christofer: 17 años.**

**Roxan (la que no hablo más que una vez en el cap xD): 16 años.**


	4. Realidad o Falcedad

**Bueno hola antes que nada y perdón por no actualizar la verdad es que ya estaba avanzado el capitulo, pero había estado algo ocupado y pues ya está el nuevo cap.**

* * *

**Pokémon: Batallas Legendarias en Unova**

**-Realida o falcedad.  
**

Hace una hora que habían salido de Ciudad Gres y Charles no se quitaba el asombro de haber conocido al campeón, pero más que el hecho de poder conocer a aquel chico, fue la personalidad del mismo, demasiado…arrogante y bipolar.

Es decir, primero llega asiéndole un K.O. al líder de gimnasio Zeo, después de eso, él y el campeón armaron un alboroto y para finalizar se sobrepasa con la faceta de príncipe azul con su amiga.

Y hablando de su amiga, desde que salieron de la ciudad a estado con una cara algo extraña y si no fuera porque él no era un antisocial nunca hubiera descubierto que esa cara, esa cara que a él tanto le molestaba y no sabía porque, se reducía a una palabra…amor. Si esa cara tan fastidiosa para el castaño era de enamoramiento, sentimientos.

Y es que para él fue un gran golpe, y no porque estuviera enamorado de su amiga pero…el la vio crecer, tal vez no toda su vida ya que viajo a la región Hoenn, pero gran parte la vivió con ella, nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto había crecido esa pequeña, la misma que ya hace años, cuando salían de "aventuras" los tres, a ella le encantaba tomar de las manos a su hermano y a Charles para después mirarlos y decirles "una amistad es para toda la vida, pero nuestra amistad es para la eternidad", nunca supo como una niña tan pequeña podía decir palabras tan bellas que le enternecían el corazón y poder hacer llorar al "duro" de su hermano.

Charles hubiera seguido divagando entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos, pero la noche ya se levantaba sobre el cielo, y este ultimo sobre ellos, tenían que poner un pequeño campamento como siempre.

El trío de amigos sí que se habían impresionado por el gran tamaño de la ruta 3, pero bueno no TODO el grupo venia consiente, Charles no se dio cuenta en qué momento el rubio de su amigo venia con su hermana cargada en su espalda, era bueno que descansara ya que el primer concurso de coordinadores seria en su próxima parada que era Ciudad Esmalte.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en esa ciudad volvería a encontrarse con ese odioso chico que se asía llamar "campeón", aunque también presentía que Johan y la chica que según su mejor amiga, era la hermana del pelinegro, si no tenía mala memoria se llamaba Roxan.

-Charles ya hay que parar, si sigo caminando con ella en mi espalda de seguro que me quebrare la espalda -el quejido de su ambarino amigo lo saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

-Claro, si quieres puedo cargarla en lo que tu levantas su casa de campaña-sugirió el castaño bajando su mochila donde venían Zorua y Riolu dormidos, lo único que se podía apreciar del dúo raro, eran sus pequeñas cabezas.

Keith se le quedo mirando feo al oji rojo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso no confías en mi?-pregunto irritado el castaño a su amigo.

-Pues…-Charles miro feo al rubio, este solo le respondió con la misma mirada-es que como que vienes rarito, desde que salimos de Ciudad Gres no le quitas el ojo de encima-

-¿Enserio?-el rubio asintió, el castaño solo se sonrojo de la vergüenza que lo consumía-no me eh dado cuenta-Charles se agacho para recoger su mochila que hace unos momentos cargaba pero Keith lo detuvo con una mano y con la otra agarrando a su hermana.

-Está bien…confió en ti-el rubio le entrego en brazos a la chica que ya asía dormida.

-Ese "confió" me suena ah "te estaré vigilando"-el castaño miro de reojo a su amigo que sonreía torcidamente.

-Qué bueno que hayas entendido-el oji rojo le iba a reclamar al ambarino, pero este ya se había ido.

El castaño miro a la chica que sostenía en sus brazos, era gracioso pues cuando eran niños ella siempre le pedía que le tomara de la mano en cualquier momento, y cuando eso pasaba el sentía mucha felicidad y el sentimiento que tenia ahora era muy similar…pero cual era, tal vez tenia la necesidad de protegerla o quizás…no eso nunca seria.

-Hay Alice…-soltó en un suspiro el nombre de la oji azul-cuanto as crecido pequeña-se dijo así mismo ya que la rubia seguía dormida.

El oji rojo busco un lugar para descansar, con la mirada vio lo que tenía alrededor, mucha hierba, no aí no, abría muchos pokémons salvajes como para poder descansar. Busco un poco más y por fin lo encontró, un árbol frondoso y con muchas hojas muy verdes, tal vez en el habitaran pokémons, pero la mayoría serian crías.

Charles se fue acercando poco a poco, una vez que estuvo debajo del árbol, se agacho para después sentarse y dejo caer el cuerpo de su querida amiga en su regazo.

El castaño sintió los ojos pesados, sabía que tenía sueño y anhelaba dormir en esos instantes, pero tenía que estar alerta por si algún pokémon aparecía.

-Keith donde…donde estas…-Charles no pudo aguantar otro minuto y se quedo dormido aferrando a su amiga contra su pecho.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban el trío de amigos, otro grupo de tres personas ya se encontraban montando un campamento muy pequeño.

-Joder Christofer ¿cuántas veces te eh dicho? que no debes comerte mis galletas- hablo un pelinegro asiendo un puchero con un jarrón pequeño que decía: "Galletas de Johan, no tocar excepto Johan".

-Hey a mi ni me veas, la que se ha comido tus preciadas galletas fue Roxan-respondió un peli plateado señalando a cierta figura femenina al fondo del campamento.

-Christofer eres muy malo, nunca se le echa de cabeza a una amiga y menos a esta amiga-la castaña se dirigió al de los ojos raros, goteando pequeñas gotas de lagrimas por los ojos.

-Roxan, ¿Por qué? no simplemente me pides algunas-pregunto el hermano de la castaña mirándola con la nariz arrugada.

El pelinegro se acerco poco a poco donde su "querida hermana" se encontraba. La chica queriendo hacer enojar a su hermano se lamio unas pequeñas migajas de galleta que tenía en los labios.

-Porque esas galletas anhelaban ser comidas por mi-respondió simplemente en un tono de niña consentida.

-¡Hey!-les grito el peli plateado-chicos tengo sueño, y mañana nos levantaremos temprano, para llegar con el mejor tiempo posible a Ciudad Esmalte-les recordó el de ojos bicolor.

-Pero siempre empieza él/ella-hablaron al mismo tiempo hermano y hermana.

-Les digo algo…-Christofer separo su cuerpo del suelo, pues estaba leyendo cosa que la mayoría de las veces asía antes de dormir-iré a caminar en lo que ustedes se arreglan el asuntillo-y sin más el peli plateado tomo sus pokébolas, su bufanda roja y empezó a caminar, no hubo necesidad de que se pusiera sus deportivas ya que las llevaba puestas.

Christofer camino lejos de donde se encontraba, en el camino miro cada detalle de los lugares donde su vista se posaba, pocas veces se daba el lujo de esto ya que siempre estaba ocupado como el campeón de Unova. Por eso muchas veces deseaba con no tener que ser el campeón, pero dejarle el puesto a cualquier entrenador, le daría un gran disgusto. El que ocupara su puesto como campeón, debería ser alguien con ideales que ayudaran a todos y lo más importante pureza, como los legendarios héroes de Unova.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el mejor postulado era aquel enano castaño que tenía por amiga a esa agradable chica rubia llamada Alice, pero ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico?...Carlos…Cato…ah era Charles. Tal vez no le caía muy bien, pero el chico tenía ese "no sé qué" que le recordaba mucho a sí mismo cuando era pequeño.

El plateado volvió a prestar atención al lugar por donde caminaba…joder, se había perdido, reviso su videomisor, el cual para su desafortunada situación no tenia señal, ni modo lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Christofer siguió caminando hasta que una pequeña luz que podría ser de alguna fogata, le llamo la atención, el peli plateado corrió asía aquella dirección a toda marcha, si tuviera suerte eso si sería una fogata y donde hay fogatas hay personas. El chico no iba prestando atención por donde iba lo cual provoco que chocara con alguien.

El fuerte golpe hizo que tanto él como el otro sujeto rodaran asía abajo pues estaba por una colina algo pequeña. Ambas figuras se vieron la cara y dijeron:

-¡tu!-gritaron ambos, señalándose con su dedo.

La otra figura no era ni más ni menos, que el enano castaño mejor conocido como Charles. Ambos chicos rodaron hasta el campamento del castaño.

-¡¿Quién diablos te crees para embestirme como una bestia?!-pregunto furioso el oji rojo.

-¿Qué dijiste enano?-esta vez fue el peli plateado que pregunto algo enfadado-no soy una bestia que te quede bien claro-respondió el plateado limpiándose el trasero.

Los chicos hubieran seguido peleando si no fuera porque un pequeño bostezo, el cual le pertenecía a una rubia que empezaba a despertar.

-¿Charles?...-la chica estaba soñolienta y apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste tarado, despertaste a Alice!-Charles se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba para hacerle cara al peli plateado.

-Yo no la desperté, fuiste tú enano, con tus gritos-el de ojos bicolor se acerco con el puño levantado asía el castaño.

-Ahora quieres golpearme, si quieres pelea la tienes-el oji rojo también levanto el puño.

-Ganas no me falta idiota-contesto Christofer.

-¿Christofer?...-la chica por fin pudo enfocar a la otra figura- ¡si eres tú!

La chica se levanto de su lugar y corrió donde el plateado y su castaño amigo se encontraban.

Si no hubiera sido por el pequeño sonido emitido por la oji azul, el dúo de jóvenes hubiera empezado a pelear hasta que alguien muy valiente o muy tonto los separase.

-Bella Alice-el chico abrió sus brazos para recibir a la chica en ellos-¿qué haces en un bosque oscuro con este enano enclenque?-esta pregunta solo hizo que Charles se enojara y se fuera alejando del lugar.

-No le digas así ah Charles, no es un enclenque-la chica inflo sus mejillas asiendo un puchero.

-Como tu digas linda-el joven de ojos raros vio al castaño retirarse del lugar, algo le dijo que no le asía gracia al chico, que su amiga se acercara mucho a él-¡Hey enano!

Charles giro su mirada para ver con rencor al de cabellera blanca.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto un tanto cortante, la verdad estar cerca de aquel bicho de ojos raros no le agradaba y de seguro abría mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo allí.

-Pues que vengas a cuidar a Alice-respondió simplemente el chico, mientras la rubia no entendía nada al igual que Charles.

-No entiendo-hablo el castaño.

-¿Eh dicho que vengas a cuidarla?-volvió a decir el plateado.

-Eso lo entendió-dijo el castaño-lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?-

-Es porque yo solo me perdí y pues…-el plateado miro asía el cielo-tengo que encontrar a Johan y a Roxan-

-¿Como que te perdiste?-la rubia se despego del agarre del plateado y se posiciono a un lado de su amigo que se había acercado.

-Pues verán yo salí a caminar porque mis compañeros de viaje se estaban peleando y…me perdí-el chico lo dijo tan simple que a Alice y Charles se les escurrió una gotita por la frente.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres y en la mañana buscar a tus amigos-propuso la chica al joven que tenía enfrente.

-Pues no sería mala idea…-dio su opinión Charles, el peli plateado se le quedo mirando extrañando, se le había hecho muy extraño que el castaño hubiera apoyado esa idea-pero ahora que lo pienso, Keith toda vía no regresa-

La pequeña rubia miro al oji rojo con una mirada preocupada.

-Dices que mi hermano se perdió-más que una pregunta, sonó como si lo afirmara.

-No lo creo, Keith no es tan…-el castaño no término de hablar pues un tono como de celular se escucho no muy lejos de aí.

-Oh disculpen me están hablando-el peli plateado presiono un botón de su videomisor, en la pantalla de este se mostro a una preocupada Roxan.

-Christofer ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto la chica por la video llamada.

-Pues…me eh perdido y a la vez me eh encontrado con Charles y Alice-hablo el chico.

-Ah ¿los chicos de Ciudad Gres?-pregunto la castaña a través de la línea.

-Si esos mismos-contesto el peli plateado.

-Pues nosotros hemos encontrado al chico rubio-se escucho la voz de Joshua.

-Hermanita ¿estás bien?-Keith apareció en la pantalla del videomisor de Christofer.

-Si hermano estoy bien-Alice se puso al lado del plateado de su amigo.

-Dime que Charles no te ha hecho nada-rogo el rubio a través de la línea.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron la rubia y el castaño poniéndose rojos de la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza.

-Claro que no, llegue justo a tiempo para evitarlo-Christofer no aguanto tomar ventaja y hacer una pequeña broma.

Todos pudieron observar como a Keith se le desfiguraba la cara y miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Charles.

-Y luego porque no confió…-hablo en voz baja el ambarino-Christofer te encargo a mi hermana, cuídala por favor.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella en estos instantes-Christofer tomo la postura de un caballero antiguo arrodillándose ante Alice-si…es que ella quiere.

Esta vez fue Charles al que se le desfiguro la cara, se posiciono detrás de Christofer y lo tomo del hombro.

-¡DEJA ESA FASETA DE PRINCIPITO!-le grito tan fuerte que muchos pokémons que se encontraban durmiendo en los arboles, salieron huyendo.

-Ha ha ha, tranquilo enano, no te creo capaz de hacerle algo pervertido a la linda Alice-el peli plateado le sonrío de una manera tranquila al castaño.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto incrédulo Charles.

-Sip, además con esa cara de enamorado que traes…-Christofer hizo una gran pausa, Charles sabía lo que el de ojos raros diría y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojo salvaje mente-es más que obvio que le quieres mas a ella que a ti mismo.

Alice miro impactada al castaño, este no sabía qué hacer, podía simplemente decir que no estaba enamorado de ella y listo, pero ¿porque las palabras no salían? ¿Por qué se le secaba la garganta al pensar en tales palabras?

-Christofer creo que nos despedimos, ya tengo sueño…bye-el pelinegro se sintió muy incomodo con la plática, eso y tener al hermano de la rubia todo eufórico, sería una larga noche para el pobre.

-Claro Johan, nos vemos…-el peli plateado cerro la comunicación y miro expectativo al dúo de jóvenes.

-Yo…-Alice sentía que le temblaban las piernas-bueno…ya tengo sueño así que…buenas noches Christofer...-la chica corrió hasta su casa de campaña y antes de entrar a ella se giro para ver a su otro amigo-y buenas noche Charles.

-Buenas noches Alice-respondió el castaño un tanto perdido en pensamientos-duerme bien.

La chica asintió y se adentro en la carpa, dejando solo al dos chicos los cuales se llevaban como fuego y agua.

Y así pasaron las horas, Christofer se encontraba despierto al lado del castaño, que tampoco había conciliado el sueño. Ninguno había pronunciado una palabra desde hace mucho rato, parecían un par de mudos. Christofer de vez en cuando le pasaba la mirada a su compañero, este último solo perdía su mirada en el cielo estrellado.

-¿Por qué tenias que decir aquello?-el de ojos raros volteo la su mirada para ver al oji rojo.

-Lo dije porque tu no lo decías-respondió tranquilamente con un tono algo serio.

-¿Por qué crees que tendría que decir algo como eso?-el peli plateado no despegaba su vista del castaño.

-Como tú me estas respondiendo con preguntas hare lo mismo-proclamo el de ojos bicolor-¿Qué sientes por la bella Alice?

-Amistad-Charles ni siquiera lo pensó, tenía claro que solo era eso, una blanca y pura amistad, pero algo quemaba al pronunciar esa palabra.

-¿Seguro?-el castaño solo asentó con la cabeza-pues…a mí no me convence.

-Y a ti ¿Por qué te importa tanto la relación que llevo con ella?-a Charles se le había pasado el coraje ya hace mucho tiempo, así que la pregunta salió con mucha relajación.

-Pues…creo que es tonto que no se digan lo que siente, el comentario que hice no fue solo para ti, y al parecer ella lo entendió-explico con una sonrisa Christofer al castaño que lo miraba con un gesto difícil de identificar.

-Acaso alguna vez tú no le dijiste, lo que sentías a alguna persona de ella-

-No fue necesario, ella sabía lo que sentía por ella-el peli plateado poso su mirar en el firmamento-alguna vez has oído acerca sobre almas gemelas que básicamente es un alma partida a la mitad y cada parte está en diferente cuerpo.

-Si-

-Pues te sorprendería lo cierto que puede llegar a ser-

Ambos chicos rieron juntos, no sabían cómo o que fue, pero algo había hecho que esa noche, por fin ambos comprendieran la vida del otro, o por lo menos, una pequeña parte de ella.

al final todo quedaba en...que era falzo y que era realidad, como los sentimientos de Charles por Alice y a lo que se referia Christofer con lo de almas gemelas.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haiga gustado y perdonen por las faltas de ortografía, la verdad me puse a corregirlo de noche y tenía los ojos algo cansados así que no se cómo quedo al final.**

**Red-y-Yellow: sobre los Oc de las demás personas, será mejor esperar un poco más, pues la verdad es que la historia ya esta avanzada unos cuantos capítulos, y sería un poco difícil, bueno que digo poco, sería muy difícil cambiarle algo, pero si se llagara a cambiar algo acerca de esto, avisare.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Posdata: me acabo de comprar el pokémon white 2 xD estoy esperando el "Y".**


	5. Tormentas y Arcoiris

**¡Hola mundo¡**

**Espero que estén bien y que disfruten en estos momentos de la vida.**

**Bueno, sin más parloteo aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Pokémon: Batallas Legendarias en Unova**

**No siempre después de la tormenta, viene el arcoíris.**

El nuevo trío de compañeros se encontraba viajando aun en la ruta 3, Charles y Alice iban delante del peli plateado de Christofer, este ultimo veía muy amenamente como los más jóvenes se divertían, le gusta ver a esos dos de esa manera, era tan reconfortante, además ver la sonriente cara de la chica le recordaba mucho a un rostro muy lejano, pero que aun así había merecido un gran lugar dentro de su corazón.

De vez en cuando Christofer sentía ese vacío de no ver al par de hermanos insoportables gritando y maltratándose, también se preguntaba si este par se estarían llevando bien con Keith.

El mayor del grupo venia tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando dos cabelleras, una rubia y otra castaña se posicionaron a un costado de él.

-Christofer me pregunta si…-el chico miro asía su lado izquierdo, Alice tenía una mirada muy tierna y con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Sí que?…-pregunto con interés.

-Ella quiere saber si alguna vez te has enamorado-hablo el castaño antes de que la rubia siquiera abriera la boca.

El peli plateado miro a ambos, tanto el chico como la chica lo miraban con suma concentración, el ya se imaginaba que pasaba aquí, Charles había hablado un poco sobre la plática de anoche, lo que le llevaba a deducir que era sobre lo que había dicho de las almas gemelas.

-Pues…-Christofer lo pensó un poco, si estaba enamorado, pero decirle a esos dos era un poco penoso, pero por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de animar a Charles y a Alice a que se confesaran lo que obviamente sentían el uno por el otro, deseaba no equivocarse con que esos dos se quisieran, porque si no, valla que Keith le reclamaría mucho si se enterara que ya esta emparejando a su hermana con el castaño de su amigo.

-Anda dinos-pidió la chica con ojos suplicantes, más especifico, de cachorrito lastimado-no le diremos a nadie.

El de ojos raros miro de reojo al castaño, este se dio cuenta de la mirada del peli plateado y giro su vista muy avergonzado, sabía que Christofer había descubierto que abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada que no se pudiera decir.

-Si lo pones así, entonces sí-respondió mirando en dirección asía el frente el mayor del grupo.

-Y ¿cómo se llama ella?-esta vez fue el castaño quien pregunto.

-Para empezar, ¿Por qué quieren saber eso?-contesto con una pregunta el de ojos bicolores.

-Pues porque no sabemos nada de ti-Alice se paso de un costado del chico al frente suyo deteniéndolo en seco, a Christofer le dio un poco de risa la supuesta cara seria de la chica había puesto.

-Y porque no mejor empiezan por preguntar algo como ¿mi color favorito? ¿Cómo me gano la vida? ¿Qué comida me gusta más? ¿Qué sueños tengo para el futuro? –el chico paso por un lado de su amiga siguiendo con su lista de preguntas-no sé, cosas normales.

-Pero eso es aburrido, además esas son preguntas muy frecuentes-hablo Charles siguiendo a Alice que venía detrás del peli plateado.

-…-Christofer paro de improviso su caminata, provocando que los menores se estrellaran contra él.

El chico giro sobre sus talones y miro con seriedad al par de amigos delante de él.

-Se los diré con una condición-Christofer miro a ambos, Alice asentó con su cabeza y Charles pronuncio un "ok".

-¿Cuál es la condición?-hablaron al unisonó la chica y el chico.

-Que no se lo digan ah nadie y que cuando se los diga no vuelvan a sacar el tema-el peli plateado les extendió su menique de la mano derecha, ambos chicos juntaron sus meniques con el de él.

-Lo prometemos-volvieron a hablar juntos los jóvenes, haciendo después el juramento del menique.

Christofer les sonrió a ambos y después siguió con su camino, presentía que la ruta llegaba a su fin y ojala fuera así, en realidad más que sentir pena por decirle a un par de críos que estaba enamorado, su realidad era que le resultaba difícil volver a sacar el tema.

-Ella se llamaba Sharon…-Alice y Charles lo miraron con ojos tristes, Christofer había pronunciado con tanta normalidad aquel nombre, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban, los chicos no eran unos despistados, supieron interpretar el "se llamaba" esa palabra era tan dolorosa, que hasta para esos jóvenes que nunca podrían entender del todo lo que sentía el albino de su amigo.

Les dolía él hecho no poder comprenderlo, siquiera apoyarlo en estos momentos, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas.

El albino miro a sus compañeros, los rostros de ese enano y la chica era de suma tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero ¿por qué?...ellos no tenían la culpa de absolutamente nada, además Sharon en esos momentos era solo un triste recuerde del ayer, cosas que prefería olvidar pues lo sumían en un mar de desesperación y tristeza, eran tantas cosas mezcladas con ese nombre, recuerdos, memorias…sentimientos, bien prefería olvidar eso a desvanecerse en el ayer.

El mayor acaricio la cabeza de sus dos amigos despeinándolos un poco, con sus diecisiete años el era obviamente más alto que la rubia y el castaño.

El oji rojo fue el primero en reaccionar, miro a su amigo y aí estaba el mismo chico albino impasible, enojón, arrogante, odioso en ocasiones…sonriéndole a él y a Alice, eso solo hizo que se sintiera peor.

La chica reacciono poco después, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con dos gemas preciosas, una verde y otra amarilla, no eran ni más ni menos que los ojos del mayor de sus amigos, la chica ante esa mirada, se apresuro a agachar la cabeza, sentía demasiada vergüenza como para mostrarle su cara al albino.

-Basta…-el peli plateado hablo quedamente asía sus amigos, ambos lo miraron-eso es cosa del pasado-el albino los volvió a despeinar a ambos para después seguir caminando.

Los más jóvenes siguieron el camino de su amigo por detrás de él.

-Lo…lo sentimos-Christofer los miro con una sonrisa leve.

-No deberían, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, así que dejen de estar tristes ¿sí?-el castaño tanto como la rubia, no estaban convencidos del todo, pero decidieron asentar con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Las horas pasaron y el trío de amigo seguía sumiso en pensamientos, Charles y Alice reflexionaban sobre lo que paso tiempo atrás sobre el ex-amorío de Christofer, mientras que este último posaba su vista en algunos Unfezant que se encontraban volando, se preguntaba que se sentiría volar tan lejos como uno quisiera.

-Estoy aburrido-hablo el castaño del grupo-cuanto creen que falte para llegar a ciudad Esmalte, tengo tantas ganas de retar a su gimnasio.

-Pues no creo que falte mucho-el albino seguía caminando y a la vez perdiendo de vista a los Unfezant-pero creo que estás equivocado al querer retar a su gimnasio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el castaño mirando al albino.

-Pues…es que cerraron el gimnasio de ciudad Esmalte-el albino se giro para mirar al oji rojo-ahora la medalla de tipo normal se encuentra en manos del nuevo líder de gimnasio en ciudad Engobe.

-¡¿Qué?¡ porque cerraron el gimnasio-exclamo el castaño mientras la rubia intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-Pues más que cerrarlo, velo como una jubilación, Aloe me había dicho que ella solo quería seguir con sus investigaciones en el museo-

-¿Quién es Aloe?-pregunto la chica mirando al mayor de sus amigos.

-Aloe era la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Esmalte, antigua poseedora de la medalla base, pero ahora pasa tiempo completo en su museo-informo el albino con punto y coma cada cosa.

-Valla que si la conoces bien, acaso la ¿admiras?-pregunto el castaño pasando a un lado de sus amigos.

-Admiro su trabajo y conocimientos sobre los fósiles de pokémons antiguos, pero también llegue a admirarla cuando era líder de gimnasio-explico el albino sujetando a Alice de su mano y corriendo para dejar atrás a Charles-pero…ese es mi trabajo, como campeón de la región es mi deber saber que pasa dentro y fuera de Unova-Christofer y Alice corrían al tiempo que reían por ver a Charles correr asía ellos como podía, ya había estado saltando y corriendo lo cual lo había dejado exhausto.

-¡Christofer no bromees, espérame que no puedo correr¡-grito el castaño lo mejor que pudo.

-Pero Charles, ya estoy viendo desde aquí a ciudad Esmalte, sería una pena no llegar ahora ah….-la chicha no termino de hablar pues se sorprendió al ver a Charles a un lado de ellos sujetándole la mano-¿Cuándo haz?

-Pues entonces hay que apresurarnos-el chico tomo a su amiga y corrió junto a ella a la entrada de ciudad Esmalte-¡hey Christofer será mejor que te apresures o te aras viejo¡-bromeo el castaño.

-¡Te daré ventaja¡-respondió el albino, viendo con satisfacción a una sonrojada Alice que miraba avergonzada la mano del oji rojo tomando la suya-…viajar con estos chicos será muy divertido.

El castaño y la rubia se perdieron del campo de visión del albino, el de ojos exóticos miro el cielo, sentía una gran felicidad al ver a esos dos juntos, quizás en un futuro muy cercano ese par seria inseparable, el albino presto atención al paisaje delante de él, las nubes estaban grises y a lo lejos se escuchaban relámpagos.

-Se acerca una tormenta…-el albino giro su mirada a la entrada de ciudad Esmalte-se que estas cerca Drake, quiero saber que ha pasado todo este tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué historia me traerás esta vez?-sin más el albino esbozo una sonrisa y camino por donde minutos antes Alice y Charles habían desaparecido.

Mientras tanto una figura masculina sobre un pokémon negro y de ojos rojos se hallaba en el centro de la tormenta eléctrica antes presenciada por Christofer.

-Zekrom mantén el curso a la liga pokémon, tengo tantas ganas de ver a cierta persona que me espera desde hace tres años, no quiero hacerlo esperar más-hablo riendo la figura con el pokémon legendario.

El gran pokémon negro rugió en respuesta ante lo que había dicho la silueta anterior mente.

-Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero te aseguro que me recuerda, después de todo somos inseparables ¿no?-el pokémon volvió a rugir-hey se supone que debes apoyarme-otro rugido-sabes creo que entenderte no es del todo bueno, pero creo que eso aliviana nuestra soledad-tanto el pokémon como aquella extraña silueta siguieron su camino por encima de ciudad Esmalte, dejando detrás un gran aguacero en aquella ciudad.

Las calles de ciudad Esmalte empezaron a vaciarse, causa de la llovizna provocada por cierto pokémon que paso desapercibido para los pobladores de la ciudad.

Un trío de jóvenes se encontraba en el muy reconocido "café alma", el castaño se encontraba devorando su comida, la rubia tomaba de un jugo de naranja mientras comía lo que parecía ser unos fideos y por ultimo estaba el albino del grupo observando nuevamente el cielo con un café en sus manos.

-Estás seguro que tu comerás solo eso-se dirijo el castaño a su amigo albino-digo es muy poco como para ser tu cena-

-No te preocupes, no soy de los que coman mucho-hablo despreocupadamente posando su vista nuevamente en el cielo.

-Pero Christofer, deberías comer más-la rubia se levanto de su lugar y se acerco con su plato de fideos a donde se encontraba el albino-después de todo estamos comiendo con tu dinero, de seguro ya no traes por invitarnos así que di "ahhh"-la chica se acerco aun más al chico con unos cuantos fideos enredados en los palillos.

Al albino le causo mucha gracia las muecas que hacia Charles, al ver como Alice se acercaba más a él para darle una ración de sus fideos, él no quería ser mal amigo, bien sabía que podía comprarse en esos instantes lo que fuera del menú, pero más sin embargo nada se le apetecía.

-No te preocupes Alice, yo así estoy bien, no tengo hambre-el chico sujeto con delicadeza la mano de la rubia y la dirigió a la boca de la chica-pero me sorprende que todo su dinero lo tenga Keith.

-Pues a mí no me sorprende-la rubia tomo unos cuantos fideos y se los llevo a sus labios para comerlos, el albino sí que disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con ese dúo, el castaño observaba con un rubor en sus mejillas los labios de su amiga.

El albino le dio un ligero codazo en el hombro al castaño asiendo que regresase a la realidad.

-Keith es el mayor de los tres así que el guardaba el dinero-dijo la rubia asiendo obvio porque su hermano era el banco de los tres.

-Pero que tal si se llegan a separar, como en este momento, no crees que sería bueno que cada uno cargue con su parte-el albino tenia buenos puntos.

-apoyo esa idea-el castaño termino su comida y se levanto de su asiento.

-a dónde vas ¿eh?-pregunto el albino.

-iré a estirar las piernas, y de paso a reservar unos cuartos en el centro pokémon de la ciudad-hablo tomando su mochila, ahora que recordaba desde que había empezado a llover había guardado a Zorua y Riolu en sus pokébolas, pero ahora seria buen momento para sacarlos.

-Pero Charles sigue lloviendo, puedes resfriarte o algo peor-la rubia se preocupa demasiado por el castaño, pensó el albino para sus adentros.

-No lo creo, además quiero ver si habrá algún entrenador cerca para enfrentarnos-

-Está bien, ve con cuidado y lleva un paraguas-Christofer tomo otro sorbo de su café caliente-no queremos que estés mal para nuestro entrenamiento-

-¿Entrenamiento?-preguntaron Charles y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-Si, los entrenare a ambos-aviso el albino tomando otro sorbo de café.

-Pero yo no seré entrenadora, yo seré coordinadora-recalco la chica.

-No te preocupes, mis entrenamientos van de acuerdo a ambos, les servirán de mucho-Christofer termino su café y dejo el dinero para pagar la cuenta encima de la mesa-bueno Charles dirígete al centro pokémon, Alice y yo estaremos turisteando por allí-

El castaño afirmo con su cabeza y salió disparado del lugar, Christofer rio ante aquello, ni siquiera le había dicho donde quedaba el centro pokémon, bueno que se las arregle él.

-Y a ¿Dónde iremos Christofer?-pregunto la rubia entusiasmada tomando un paraguas de la cafetería que después regresarían claro.

-Pues quiero platicar con tigo sobre algunas cosas-respondió con su tono normal de siempre.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-la chica miro confusa al chico del cual venia tomada del brazo como una pareja, según porque era más seguro así.

-Pues cosas triviales-Christofer sabía que sería duro, pero ganas no le faltaban de ayudarles al enano a estar junto a la bella Alice como le apodaba él, y quizás podría conocerla mejor-dime lo que quieras, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿dónde has estado? ¿qué te gusta? ¿qué te disgusta?, tu solo habla y yo escucho-

-Pues crecí en pueblo Arcilla, mi mejor amigo es Charles o como usualmente le digo Lawliet…-y así pasaron las horas de Christofer y Alice.

Mientras tanto Charles seguía buscando el centro pokémon de la ciudad, nunca hubiera pensado que fuera tan tedioso encontrar un edificio naranja con el símbolo de una pokébola, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

Siguió caminando por un buen rato hasta que paro en un gran edificio gris, era gigantesco y daba a parecer que se trataba de un lugar con muchos locales o algo por el estilo. Entro como si nada en aquel lugar, tal vez allí le pudieran decir donde se ubicaba el centro pokémon.

El chico observo con detenimiento el interior del lugar, había muchas personas pero nadie que aparentara trabajar aí. Siguió buscando por un rato hasta que su vista se enfoco en un esqueleto muy raro, se fue acercando a la figura huesuda delante de él, debajo de esta había una placa que decía "Dragonite"

-Impresionante ¿cierto?-el castaño se giro para observar una presencia femenina al lado del él-es el fósil de un pokémon que murió en el gran cataclismo de Unova-

-Si…disculpe quien es usted y donde estoy exactamente-pregunto un poco cortes el oji rojo.

-Cariño, estas en el museo pokémon de ciudad Esmalte-hablo la mujer.

-Bueno, eso contesta porque "eso" esta aquí-señalo al fósil del Dragonite-pero y usted ¿quién es?-

-Niño ¿que no te enseñaron modales?-pregunto la mujer mirándolo sería mente.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-me podría decir ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Eso está mejor, mi nombre es Aloe, dueña del museo y con quien tengo el placer de hablar-a Charles se le hacía muy conocido ese nombre, de donde lo habrá escuchado.

-Me llamo Charles Lawliet, vengo de pueblo Arcilla, mi meta es vencer a los líder de gimnasio de la regio y ser el nuevo campeón de la región-se presento demasiado bien el castaño, asiendo que la mujer frente a él se riera un poco-de ¿qué se ríe?, hablo enserio.

-Tranquilo cariño, no me rio de tu meta, me rio porque me recuerdas a cierto muchacho que hace tiempo que no veo-explico aquella mujer de rostro amable aunque firme-bueno tengo otros asuntos que atender, ah sido un gusto conocerte Charles, ojala en otro momento nos encontremos-

-El gusto a sido mío y ojala que si nos veamos en el futuro-el chico despidió a la mujer, pero sentía que se le olvidaba algo…ERA CIERTO no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar al centro pokémon-¡disculpa Aloe¡-

-¿Qué pasa Charles?-pregunto la mujer frenando su caminata para mirar al joven al lado de ella, valla que se había movido rápido para sus flacuchentas piernas, pensó la mujer.

-Pues…pues me preguntaba…donde quedaba el centro pokémon de la ciudad-el chico hablo pausado pues quedo exhausto al tener que al cansar a la mujer.

-Esta unas calle por debajo de estas, más especio baja unas cinco calles de aquí y gira asía la derecha donde haiga un establecimiento de criadores pokémon, si llegas donde esta un lugar llamado "R.P.L" te has pasado y tendrás que regresar unas cuantas cuadras a tras-explico Aloe de tal manera que Charles quedo más ubicado al entorno.

-Gracias y hasta luego-el chico salió del museo como alma que lo traía el diablo, quien no asegura que Alice y Christofer ya se encontraban en el centro pokémon, de seguro el albino lo molestaría todo el tiempo por haberse perdido en la ciudad.

A las afuera de ciudad Esmalte dos personas se encontraban entrenando, eran ni más ni menos que Christofer y Alice.

-Alice, te eh dicho que nunca ataques de esa manera, siempre busca el punto débil de tu oponente-hablo Christofer de una forma autoritaria a la chica.

-¿Cuál punto débil? eres el campeón pokémon y yo solo una amateur-grito molesta la chica.

-Eso no es una excusa, cuando yo inicie mi viaje daba el cien por cien, cada cosa que hacía no estaba calculada, era todo espontaneo-el albino intentaba que su amiga perdiera un miedo irracional a no ser buena coordinadora, así que le enseñaba a pelear-un concurso es lo mismo, los movimientos tuyos y de tus pokémons deben estar sincronizados y sobre todo ser fluidos, espontáneos, cosas que impacten al público.

-No puedo hacerlo Christofer, llevamos toda la tarde intentándolo y no lo eh logrado-el chico se decepciono bastante, el hecho de que aquella chica pensara que no serbia, para lo que hacía, lo entristecía bastante.

-Si eso crees tú…-el albino tomo la pokébola de su Samurott, regresando este ultimo dentro de la bola roja.

La chica imito a su amigo regresando a su nuevo pokémon a su lugar de descanso. Entrenar no había sido lo único que hicieron todo ese tiempo, si bien entrenaron bastante, en ese tiempo ella logro atrapar dos nuevos integrantes a su grupo pokémon, un Eevee y un Musharma, sin mencionar que a tal entrenamiento su Oshawott había evolucionado a un Dewott.

El chico emprendió su camita sin siquiera mirar a su compañera, si…estaba frustrado, su nueva amiga se parecía tanto a una persona que conocía y hace tiempo no ve, era inevitable que fuera así con ella, se había pasado por mucho su comportamiento pero aun así, añoraba que este entrenamiento le haiga servido a Alice.

Christofer no era tonto, las cosas en Unova estaban por cambiar y dejar a Alice y Charles que por muy fuertes que pudiera llegar a ser, no sabían sacar su potencial y claro que él se encargaría de mostrarles cuál es el calibre que cada uno de ellos poseía.

-Christofer yo…yo lo siento-la chica bajo su mirada pero el albino la hizo mirar hacia él tomándola por la barbilla.

-Alice, no lo malentiendas se que eh sido brusco en el entrenamiento, pero cosas que nunca pensaste que pasarían, empezaran a pasar y cuando ese día llegue quiero que este lista-

-¿de qué me estás hablando?-Alice se sentía nerviosa un sentimiento de miedo y curiosidad la hizo estremecer.

-Es una larga historia, que cuando el día llegue, te la contare-el albino abrazo a su amiga cariñosamente, ojala y toda la felicidad durara para siempre, pero...eso era imposible o eso creía Christofer.

Continuara…

* * *

**Y bueno eso ah sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus review.**

**Antes de terminar creo que ya han notado que Christofer oculta muchas cosas, o simplemente no las da a conocer muy seguro.**

**También ah entrado un nuevo personaje que hasta ahora lo dejare en un enigma pero si se han pregunta si el pokémon Zekrom le perteneces, pues si es de susodicho entrenador.**

**Charles y Alice empiezan a ser más notorios sus sentimientos, o bueno solo un poco.**

**Y creo que ahora si es todo por hoy.**

**Red-y-Yellow: no te preocupes, tu Oc ya aparecerá en el siguiente cap, hubiera salido en este pero no sabía que meter y el otro ya estaba arreglado así que lo eh puesto en el próximo.**


	6. El hogar está con tu familia

**Hola aquí está el siguiente cap, espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Pokémon batallas legendarias en Unova**

**El hogar es donde está tu familia.**

En estos momentos Alice y Christofer se encontraban dirigiéndose al centro pokémon de Ciudad Esmalte. Con algo de suerte su amigo castaño, ya habría reservado una o quizás dos recamaras, para que Alice durmiera cómodamente sola, y no era que la estuvieran mimando ó consintiendo, si no que por obvias razones, se vería mal que una mujer durmiera en el mismo cuarto que dos hombres.

Alice sentía un gran cansancio después de haber estado entrenado durante tanto tiempo, pero más que sentir ese cansancio, tenía un sentimiento de vacío, debilidad y lastima asía ella misma. Se sentía tan deplorable, si mañana Christofer tenía en mente volver a entrenarla, ella no se echaría para atrás, dejaría de sentirse así costara lo que le costara, iba a dar todo su ánimo y esfuerzo en ello.

La pequeña joven iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió mucho al sentir unos largos brazos rodeando su pequeño cuerpo. La chica alzo su mirada para observar al chico que la acompañaba y que hace unos momentos había sido su maestro al entrenar.

El chico la miraba detenida mente, no respiraba, no parpadeaba, solo la miraba a ella y nada más. Lo único que se movía de aquel albino, era sus hebras de pelo blanco como la nieve, siendo movidas por él viento.

El chico inclino su cabeza hasta esconderla en el cuello de su amiga, que en estos momentos se encontraba en estado de shock y por supuesto que muy sonrojada. Y no era para menos, esa pobre chica estaba todo el tiempo rodeada de hombres, sumando el hecho que siempre tenía este tipo de situaciones vergonzosas con su amigo albino.

-Chri-Christofer…te encuentras ¿bien?-la rubia no obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual sostuvo la cabeza de su amigo entre sus manos, lo cual la ayudo a saber qué era lo que pasaba, su amigo tenía muy alta la temperatura.

-Alice…hay que irnos ya de aquí, no aguanto mi…propio peso…y…me cuesta algo respirar-él pobre chico apenas y podía hablar, no supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro se sintió fatal.

-Tranquilo ya casi llegamos al centro pokémon…-rubia caminaba poco a poco, el peso del chico no era mucho, pero la rubia estaba igual de agotada que el después del entrenamiento que ambos habían hecho.

-Alice…sé que no soy muy liviano, así que toma la pokébola que está en mi bolsillo izquierdo, dentro de ella esta Samurott, sácalo…-

La chica obedeció a su amigo, tomo la pokébola del bolsillo del albino y la lanzo asiendo que el pokémon dentro de ella saliera.

-Samurott ayúdame a llevar a Christofer al centro pokémon rápido-la chica hablo deprisa y sin pausas, no había tiempo para dar explicaciones, además era obvio lo que pasaba.

El pokémon rápidamente cargo a su entrenador y a la chica, que se quedo sorprendida con la capacidad de fuerza de aquel animal, podía cargarla a ella y a su entrenador con tanta facilidad, y a pesar de que parecía ser un pokémon con dificultades para desplazarse, el pokémon azul parecía volar a cada paso que daba.

El pokémon corría tan rápido a pesar de llevar el doble de carga, que en unos instantes ya se encontraban enfrente del centro pokémon.

-Gracias Samurott, descansa chico-Alice regreso al pokémon dentro de su pokébola, la pequeña chica sostuvo como pudo el cuerpo de su amigo y se encamino a entrar al centro pokémon. Ya adentro busco con la mirada a una enfermera o alguien que la pudiera ayudar.

-Alice…¿qué le pasa a Christofer?-la chica giro su mirada para encontrar a su castaño amigo con una mirada preocupada al ver el cuerpo inerte del albino.

-Charles…no sé lo que le pasa, acabábamos de terminar de entrenar y de un momento a otro se desplomo-explico Alice, la chica estaba realmente nerviosa, sus manos estaban tensas y algo adoloridas.

Qué tal si lo que le pasaba a Christofer era grave y si no había cura…un momento, quien había dicho que era una enfermedad, y si era un problema que él ya tuviera desde antes o algo por él estilo.

La chica se sobre cargo de pensamientos que fue la segunda en desplomarse.

-¡Alice¡-el castaño corrió para sujetar a su amiga, mas fue llevado junto con sus amigos por el de estos, hasta el frío piso-¡AYUDA¡

El castaño miro para todas direcciones, pero no había nadie, la enfermera se encontraba en estos momentos atendiendo a los pokémon de una chica que había llegado unos minutos antas. El chico miro a sus dos amigos, como pudo a ambos los recostó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

Miro a sus dos amigos que se encontraban en el suelo, no quería dejarlos aí tirado y menos desconociendo lo que la pasaba a su amigo de ojos anormales como graciosamente pensaba a menudo.

Su caballerosidad le gano más y se enfoco en carga a su amiga hasta una banca que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos, quizás unos dos o tres. Con suma delicadeza, cargo en brazos a su amiga. Nunca en su corta vida había cargado a su amiga, no era pesada y además cargar, le transmitía un sentimiento de que la está protegiendo, aunque fuera el simple hecho de cargarla, no quitaba el hecho de que a la que cargaba era a esa tierna chica que vio crecer algún tiempo atrás.

-Por favor que no despierte, por favor…-el chico camino con el cuerpo de su amiga hasta la banca que se encontraba cerca, la recostó con cuidado y giro para ir a auxiliar a su amigo, pero al parecer este ya estaba siendo auxiliado por una niña que parecía tener una edad de entr años.

A Charles le causo una gracia tremenda al ver que la niña le estaba picoteando la cara a Christofer como si de un bicho se tratara, quien diría que al "omnipotente campeón" de la regio Unova, lo estuvieran picoteando de tal manera.

Christofer se acerco un poco más para detener a la pequeña niña, la verdad es que en otras circunstancia habría dejado que la niña siguiera con su trabajo, pero Christofer no se encontraba para nada bien.

Cuando el castaño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de donde la niña y su amigo se encontraban, no pudo dejar pasar un minúsculo detalla que a la vez fue una gran sorpresa.

La niña que seguía estudiando que tan suaves eran las mejillas del albino, extrañamente, tenía el mismo tono de pelo y de piel que su compañero…"blanco como la nieve" pensó el chico para sus adentros, lo único que la diferenciaba de Christofer, eran esos ojos azules distintos que los del albino.

-Chico ojos de mosca, que le pasa a papá Chris-el castaño frunció el seño ante aquel ofensivo apodo.

-Niñita ¿que no te enseñaron modales?-el oji rojo miro a la niña un poco más calmado.

-Si me enseñaron…-la chica alzo su vista para mirar al castaño de frente, este último trago saliva cuando vio los ojos llorosos de la pequeña-señor, que le pasa a Chris…-

-Este…bueno…yo no sabría decirte lo que tiene-la niña miro preocupada al chico que yacía recostado en el suelo.

-Ya veo…entonces ¿qué vamos hacer señor?-Charles pudo escuchar un ligero sollozo de la niña.

-Pues primero hay que llevarlo con una enfermera, así que sería de mucha ayuda que te quedaras con aquella chica de allá-el oji rojo señalo a Alice.

-Pero quiero ver como esta Chris…-reclamo con dulzura la niña.

-Pero a esa chica no la puedo dejar solo aí-dejo en claro el castaño.

-Entonces yo me encargare de llevar a papá a con la enfermera-

-He he que buena broma, tu no podrías con este grandulón y ¿porque le llamas…-Charles paro su pregunto al ver que la chica sacaba de una pokébola a un Togekiss muy pero muy grande.

-Togekiss carga a papá, hay que buscar a una enfermera así que apresúrate-el pokémon obedeció a la pequeña niña y hizo montar al albino en su lomo para después alzar el vuelo-muy bien vamos Togekiss-

La niña salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde, del centro pokémon.

-¡Hey! pequeña, no te vayas toda vía-el oji rojo se dirigió a donde su rubia amiga se encontraba para tomarla en brazos y salir corriendo detrás de la niña.

Cuando el castaño empezó a andar detrás de aquella chica, no pudo dejar de sentir aquel extraño sentimiento de protección al volver a cargar a Alice. El chico pasó su vista al rostro de su amiga, para observar cada detalla de este.

-Ojos de mosca, no seas pervertido y deja de ver de ese modo a esa chica-la niña miraba al castaño por el rabillo de sus ojos.

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y menos sabiendo que; a, esa niña tan pequeña supiera lo que era pervertido, pero eso era explicable pues parecía conocer a Christofer y b, que lo haya pescado infraganti ante aquella acción, que hubiera preferido de que nadie se enterara.

-Yo… ¡yo no soy un pervertido!-

-Como usted diga señor-a Charles se podría decir que esa niña le agradaba cincuenta a cincuenta.

-Deja de decirme señor, todavía no soy tan viejo-menciono Charles con una sonrisa-y por cierto…¿Por qué razón o circunstancia? Le dices papá a Christofer, digo se ve que es un buen tipo pero no me digas que…-

-¡EMILY!-se escucho un grito de una mujer llamando a alguien, Charles y la niña voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

Ambos observaron a una chica que se dirigía como alma que la lleva el diablo asía ellos.

-Emily, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te alejes de mi…-la chica era alta, quizás un poco mayor que Charles, a lo mejor de la edad de Keith. La chica era pelirroja y llevaba un ¿vestido?, lo extraño era que el vestido era como de la edad renacentista y además era negro, pero un negro agradable y no lúgubre con detalles en rojo fresa, además sus ojos eran de un rojo más intenso que los de Charles.

-Tranquila, además mira a quien me encontré con ese chico-la niña señalo a Christofer y después al castaño que se limito a sonreír por cortesía.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Chris?-pregunto la pelirroja acercándose al entrenador que era cargado por el pokémon blanco.

-No lo sé, cuando lo encontré estaba en el piso, pero al parecer este chico conoce a Chris-de nuevo la niña señalo a Charles.

-Si…bueno, me podrían decir quiénes son ustedes y de donde conocen a Christofer-pidió cortes mente el castaño.

Ambas tanto como la chica y la niña iban a responder, pero otras dos siluetas llegaron donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Emily! ¡Amanda!-detrás de la recién llegada aparecieron otras dos chicas, una de ellas también era pelirroja, pero las puntas de sus cabellos eran de un negro muy obscuro y sus ojos eran un verde agua marina, muy hermosos para cualquier hombre de seguro, vestía una falda negra con detalles rojos y una blusa negra con una rosa verde agua marina igual que el color de sus ojos.

La segunda sí que era peculiar, su pelo era exactamente igual al de Christofer y de la pequeña, lo llevaba suelto, pero le alcanzaba a cubrir parte de un ojo, su piel parecía de porcelana fina y sus ojos eran de un azul más claro que el cielo, vestía con un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco encima de las rodillas, también llevaba unas medias negras y una bufanda roja parecida a la de Christofer.

-Karen, mamá Vallolet, que bueno que llegan-grito la pequeña niña corriendo a abrazar a la chica de pelo blanquecino.

-Emily nos tenías preocupadas, nunca me vuelvas a asustar así-regaño la peli plateada a la pequeña niña.

-Perdón maní, pero mira a quien encontré-y como si fuera cosa de nunca acabar, la niña señalo de nuevo al inconsciente Christofer.

-Okey creo que ya entendimos que TODOS conocen a Christofer-hablo Charles un tanto exasperado por no tener idea alguna de quienes eran aquellas chicas y que tenían que ver con Christofer.

-¿Y tú eres?-pregunto un tanto cortante la recién llegada pelirroja.

-Me llamo Charles, soy de pueblo Arcilla al igual que esta chica-menciono refiriéndose a Alice-por el momento estaba viajando con mis amigos incluyéndola a ella que por cierto se llama Alice y por asares del destino eh terminado viajando con Christofer que por cierto tiempo estará entrenándome a ella y a mí-finalizo su rápida y muy resumida situación.

-Bueno yo me llamo Amanda Twilight-se presento la pelirroja mayor que era la que había llegado primero al lugar-soy amiga de la infancia de Christofer ya que nuestras familias son muy unidas, fui hace algunos años la entrenadora de Christofer y he llegado a viajar con él-

Christofer asentó con la cabeza y soltó un "mucho gusto" a la chica y miro a la siguiente pelirroja.

-Mi nombre es Karen Twilight, soy la hermana menor de Amanda y al igual que ella soy amiga de la infancia de Christofer, pero a diferencia que mi hermana yo fui, la primera aprendiz de Christofer-el castaño volvió a subir y bajar la cabeza.

-¡Oh oh ahora me toca a mí!-grito la pequeña niña-yo me llamo Emily Nigthgray, y ella es mi mami y el es mi papi-dijo alegremente la niña apuntando con pequeños dedos asía la chica albina y a Christofer.

A Charles le empezó a dar un Tic en su ojo derecho, no podía creer que el molesto y pesado de Christofer tuviera una hija y a la corta edad que aparentaba, pero algo no encajaba, esa niña por muy joven que fuera, no aparentaba más de 8 quizás 9 años y por mucho que pensara que Christofer fuera un pervertido, no crearía que esa niña fuera de él.

-Jajaja Emily eso no es cierto, yo no soy tu madre y Chris no es tu padre-aclaro la chica de pelo blanco-Mi nombre es Vallolet Nigthgray, hermana gemela pero menor de Christofer y Hermana mayor de la pequeña Emily-se presento cordialmente la joven.

Bueno eso le aclaraba más las cosas ah Charles, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Christofer fuera tan pervertido, solo con saber que el desquiciado creció con muchas mujeres, de seguro habría hecho de las suyas.

-Mmm…que acolchonadas son las nubes, son tan esponjosas…-el grupo de personas que se encontraban en el pasillo miraron a Christofer, que entre sueños estaba murmurando cosas-el cielo es tan vasto, sinónimo de libertad y felicidad.

Ah casi todas las mujeres que se encontraban aí a excepción de Alice que estaba inconsciente y de Karen que no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, se les enterneció su mirada al oír las palabras del albino.

-Si no te importa, nos podemos encargar de él desde aquí y lamento se ah causado problemas-hablo la pelirroja mayor Amanda.

-No se preocupen, no me ah causado ningún problema, al contrario, me ah ayudado mucho en este corto tiempo de conocernos-respondió Charles amablemente.

-Me alegro…bueno vamos a buscar a la enfermera-todas las chicas del lugar empezaron a caminar en dirección al recibidor del centro pokémon donde esperaban que estuviera la enfermera.

Charles solo las miro alejarse hasta que doblaron en un pasillo, el chico solo pudo sonreír con pesar, desde ahora de seguro que Christofer ya no viajaría con Alice ni con él, ¿Qué diría Alice al saber que su maestro se va?, bueno…tendría un rato más para pensar que le diría a la rubia.

El castaño miro a la joven que tenía en sus brazos, muchas cosas iban a cambiar, como el hecho de que tendría que viajar hasta la siguiente ciudad para reencontrarse con Keith y además tendría que viajar solo con Alice, lo cual lo tenía muy nervioso pero también nostálgico, por fin tendría un poco de paz desde que inicio su viaje.

El castaño sintió que el cuerpo de su amiga empezaba a reaccionar y que poco a poco, empezaba a abrir esos ojos que para el eran más hermoso que la vida misma.

-Charles…¿Donde…dónde estamos?-hablo soñolienta Alice, mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

-Estamos en el centro pokémon, hay que descansar un poco así que te estoy llevando a tu habitación-respondió Charles tranquilamente.

-Y ¿Dónde está Christofer?-

-Bueno…eso es una larga historia, te la contare cuando lleguemos a la habitación y haigas descansado lo suficiente-hablo el chico poniendo atención por donde caminaba.

-De acuerdo…-la chica no le prestó mucha importancia al hecho de que su amigo la estuviera llevando en brazos, de hecho se acurruco en el pecho de este y se volvió a quedar dormida.

El castaño miro de reojo a su compañera, sonrío de la manera más sincera al notar que las mejillas de la chica se encontraban sonrojadas, después de todo, "su pequeña Alice" siempre seria "su pequeña Alice".

Ya habían transcurrido algunas horas desde el encuentro del grupo de chicas con Charles, este había tenido problemas al explicarle a Alice todo lo que había pasado después de que se hubiera desmayado, pero al final la chica acepto lo que su amigo albino aceptara.

En una de las habitaciones del centro pokémon se encontraba Christofer todavía durmiendo después del ajetreo de hace unas horas. Cuando las chicas encontraron desocupada a la enfermera Joy, no dudaron en pedirle que revisara a Christofer y a su pokémon.

-Nyaaaa…que bien dormí…-Christofer se froto sus ojos, ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a la luz que entraba por una ventana-Mmm… ¿dónde estoy?-

El chico miro el lugar donde se encontraba, parecía el cuarto de un hospital, con su clásica y aburrida coloración blanca, cortinas blancas, blanco haya, blanco acá, deberían que remodelar los hospitales…"oh miren, una mesita azul, eso sí que le da estilo al lugar" pensó graciosamente el chico.

Con la mirada se dedico a buscar sus ropas, pues no sentía que mucho de su cuerpo estuviera cubierto en esos instantes, ahora que recordaba, lo último que recordaba era que se sentía fatal al terminar de entrenar con Alice y que se había desmayado. El albino no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, lo más seguro es que Alice lo hubiera llevado al centro pokémon y quizás con algo de ayuda del castaño.

El chico se libero de las sabanas blancas de la cama en donde dormía y se dispuso a ir a la mesa azul donde pudo ver que se encontraba su pantalón, su camiseta y su inseparable bufanda junto con sus demás cosas.

Christofer ya estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas cuando sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda.

-Mmm…que raro, usualmente este presentimiento es cuando cierta persona está cerca…de seguro estoy imaginando cosas-el chico se puso primero sus pantalones-no creo que ella esté aquí…-

El albino hubiera seguido con su labor de ponerse la ropa, pero cierta pelirroja entro de improviso al cuarto acompañada de otras dos chicas y una niña que hasta hace unos instantes había estado tardeando una canción.

-Diablos…-murmuro Christofer por lo bajo.

Todas las chicas en el cuarto de hospital se tornaron más que rojas, a acepción de Karen que apenas y se le notaba un sonrojo menor en sus mejillas.

Amanda corrió asía donde estaba la pequeña Emily y le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

-Maldito pervertido, se pude saber que estas asiendo en estos instantes…-pregunto Amanda algo enojada por hecho de que Christofer llevara poca ropa encima.

-¡Hey! yo no soy el pervertido, el pervertido eres tú, mira que entrar así en el cuarto donde sabes que hay un hombre no es para nada inocente-alego el albino a su defensa.

-Ya calma ustedes dos-la otra pelirroja no parecía estar de humor para las peleas de su hermana y su amigo-Christofer no te hemos encontrado por casualidad, estamos aquí para llevarte de nuevo a casa-

-¿A casa? Si estás hablando de ese lugar de pena olvídalo…-Christofer tomo su camiseta para colocársela, una vez puesta esta, se acerco al grupo de chicas que lo miraban con atención-no pienso volver a ese lugar, si bien ese fue el sitio donde crecí, ir allá no me traería recuerdos tan gratos ¿saben?-

En el grupo de chicas solo dos entendía porque Christofer no tenía intenciones de volver, si bien habían respetado la decisión de ir por toda la región viajando de un lado a otro, pero eso había sido hace años y las cosas cambian y muchas cosas habían cambiando desde su partida.

-Pe-pero Christofer…-la delicada voz de la hermana del chico resonó en la habitación-acaso no quieres volver a ver a nuestro padre…acaso ya no quieres estar con nosotras…o es que ya no nos necesitas-

El chico relajo su mirada, muchas veces se había hecho esas preguntas y hasta más, pero no se podía dejar manejar por cosas tan inciertas, pero la respuestas de esas preguntas las sabia contestar a la perfección, pero la verdad duele y tenía asegurado que si ellas supieran las respuestas a esas preguntas…prefería quedarse callado y dejar las cosas en paz o dificultar más las cosas que como ya estaban.

Christofer se quedo mirando asía afuera de la habitación a través de una ventana que se encontraba en el cuarto, hubo un tiempo donde muchas dudas y preguntas se habían acumulado en su cabeza, más nunca tuvo el tiempo de reflexionar sobre ellas.

Ambas familias, tanto la Nigthgray como la Twilight tenían sus secretos, secretos que si salían a la luz…no la gente no soportaría tanto…por algo había secretos, y es que a fin de cuentas un secreto era eso, un asqueroso secreto y la regla número uno de los secretos es que las palabras son mudas para el oído del que escucha. Esa era la manera de pensar del chico, en sus pocos años de vida había aprendido muchas cosas y descubiertos otras, pero lo que lo había mantenido cuerdo y con una leve esperanza de que este mundo tenía una salvación, fueron las palabras de un extraño, un extraño al cual no conocía pero que admiraba, las palabras de aquel extraño fueron: "Fíjate si lo que estas buscando, vale todo lo que estás perdiendo"

-Christian por favor…-Vallolet tomo con suma delicadeza la mano de su gemelo-anda…ya es hora de que te tomes un descanso-

El muchacho miro a su hermana, cualquiera diría que eran exactamente iguales y eso hubiera sido valido hace unos años, pero el tiempo no se detiene, ella había crecido como la chica que su madre hubiera querido…pero y ¿él?

-Vallolet mis intenciones no son volver a ese lugar por ahora-la chica miro con tristeza a su hermano, este solo le sonrió-pero…dame un tiempo para entrenar a los chicos que viajan con migo, puedo ver un aura en ellos que antes pensaba extinguida en los humanos…es igual a la de…-el chico dudo en terminar aquella frase.

-¿Igual a la de quien hermano?-pregunto la chica muy calmada.

-Es igual a la de Sharon-los ojos del chico se nublaron y pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Vallolet miro a las demás asiéndoles una señal para que les dieran unos momentos a solas. Una vez fuera todas las chicas incluyendo a la pequeña niña, Vallolet abraso a su hermano.

-Chris necesito que estés seguro de lo que estas asiendo ¿estás dispuesto a entrenarlos hasta que la hora llegue? ¿hasta que el destino de ambos chicos sea cumplido?-la chica necesitaba saber aquello, no dudaba de la voluntad de su hermano, pero el futuro deparaba muchas cosas y desde el inicio no todas serian buenas.

-Vallolet…-el albino se seco las pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y miro con determinación a su gemela-no hay un destino fijo para cada uno de nosotros, cada uno tiene el derecho y el poder para cambiar su futuro, se que el viaje apenas comienza y que habrá caminos de un solo sentido, pero mientras que haya algo porque seguir el rumbo no habrá nada de que temer-

-Bueno si tú crees que es lo correcto no te detendré, pero hace mucho que no te veo así que considérame como una nueva integrante a tu grupo de viaje-la chica se lanzo asía a su hermano para abrazarlo. Ambos habían extrañado ese contacto entre ellos, la chica desordeno aun más los cabellos de su hermano, el chico solo pudo reír ante aquello.

-Basta Lolit…-el chico paro de reír cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo-¿Vallolet?

-Dilo de nuevo…-pidió la chica en un susurro.

-¿Basta?-

-No eso no tonto-

-¿Vallolet?-

La chica miro de mal humor a su gemelo que solo atinaba en sonreír nerviosamente.

-Lolit…-la chica abrazo más fuerte a su hermano-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así…-respondió la chica hundiéndose más y más en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

-¿Enserio? Creo que eso se debe a que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos-el chico atrapo unos mechones de cabellos de su hermana y empezó a jugar con ellos-es tu culpa por no visitarme con más frecuencia.

-Pues dime a donde te visito campeoncito, siempre que voy a la liga pokémon nunca estas y me quedo platicando de cosas aburridas con Catleya-hablo la chica mirando directamente a los ojos a su "reflejo".

-Pues…-el chico puso cara de estar pensando demasiado-sabes que, mejor yo te visitare a ti-a la chica se le dibujo una sonrisa en todo el rostro-pero ni creas que iré a la casa-algo era algo pensó la chica con una sonrisa un poco más débil que la anterior pero de todos modos de suma felicidad.

Los hermanos hubieran seguido platicando toda la tarde pero unos gritos, entre otros sonidos desagradables se escuchaban afuera de la habitación. La puerta de la habitación en la que estaba el par de hermanos azoto fuertemente contra la pared dejando entrar una nube de polvo, poco a poco aquella nube se fue disipando para dejar ver a una Alice muy despeinada y a un Charles moribundo en el suelo.

-Chris-sempai…es cierto que se va…-la chica pregunto muy agotada.

-Es que acaso nadie sabe tocar-hablo entre un murmullo y pequeñas carcajadas el albino, una vez que acabo de reír un poco se dirigió a la rubia-no, claro que no me voy, así que prepárate para el próximo entrenamiento-bromeo el chico con voz autoritaria, Alice solo grito un "sí señor" bien fuerte-por cierto hay alguien que te quiero presentar, ella es Vallolet Nigthgray mi hermana gemela-el chico cargo a su hermana en su espalda y se dirigió a donde su alumna lo miraba.

-Mucho gusto soy Alice Evans y el es Charles Lawliet-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto, será bueno viajar con personas tan amigables como tu-Christofer sonrió de lado, si algo tenía su hermana es que podía hacer amigos donde fuera.

-Entonces decidido, ahora viajaremos los siete-una voz frágil y suave interrumpió en la plática, todos voltearon al marco de la puerta y observaron a Karen que venía con las demás-o acaso crees que te libraras de mi tan fácil Chris.

-Nunca…es muy buena tu compañía-respondió él.

-¡Entonces decidido! ¡Todos en marcha!-gritaron la pequeña Emily y Amanda al unisonó.

El nuevo grupo formado por todos esos chicos tomo sus cosas y salió del centro pokémon para seguir con su viaje. Y ahora que estaban todos juntos nada les podría vencer, después de todo la familia se protege y tu hogar es donde tu familia esta.

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno eso sería todo, perdón por no subir nada en mucho tiempo, digamos que fueron complicaciones técnicas.**

**Este capítulo va en especial a un amigo, espero que te guste Kevin R. G., tú eres parte de mi familia.**

**Perdonen la ortografia ya me dare tiempo para arreglarlo pero era poco tiempo el que tenia para subirlo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
